Protecting Me
by Jonghwa
Summary: Kibum just came back to join Super Junior with their activities and he seems to want to spend more time with Leeteuk, not that the leader minded at all.Leeteuk is happy to have all the boys back together again but that happiness doesn't last long when he has some very strange nightmares and then very strange things start happening in their new dorm. Pairings:Kiteuk,Eunhae,Kyuwook
1. Chapter 1

Leeteuk had just gotten home from his schedule that day and he was exhausted. He checked the clock on the kitchen wall and he saw it was well past midnight and he let out a groan, all he wanted to do was to get to his bed as quickly as possible before he passed out on the kitchen floor. As quietly as he could he made his way to his room not wanting to wake any of the members up. When he opened the door Leeteuk could make out a lump on his bed, he shook his head it was probably Donghae, Ryeowook or Henry who had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with him but as he got closer he was surprised to find Kibum curled up on his bed.

Leeteuk really didn't want to wake the sleeping Kibum but he had to know why he was there. "Kibum. Kibum wake up."

He gently shook Kibum by his shoulder; Kibum slowly and lazily opened his eyes "Hyung?"

Leeteuk smiled he had the urge to pinch Kibum's cheeks but quickly shoved that thought away. "What are you doing in my bed Kibum?"

If Kibum wasn't so tired he would have blushed but he was still half asleep "Heechul and Hangeng hyung."

Leeteuk smiled at how adorable Kibum looked with his eyes heavy with sleep and his bed ridden hair "What about them?"

Kibum frowned "Well I was really tired so I went to bed early only to be woken up a few hours later by Heechul's moans."

Leeteuk laughed at the face Kibum was making but quickly stopped when he saw the glare Kibum send him. "So I quickly covered my eyes and ran out the door not wanting to see or hear anything else."

Leeteuk smiled "And you're here why?"

Kibum blushed this time but thanks to the darkness Leeteuk didn't notice. "Your room was the only one with an empty bed…"

"It's alright Kibum you can stay here for tonight I don't want your innocent eyes to get scarred by Heechul."

Kibum smirked "My eyes aren't that innocent hyung."

Leeteuk's mouth dropped open "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kibum pretended to shudder "unfortunately I have walked in to Heechul and Hangeng hyung more than one occasion."

Leeteuk frowned "Ah my poor Kibummie."

Kibum looked down, his face felt like it was on fire but he quickly calmed himself. He was about to respond when he saw Leeteuk yawn "Let's sleep hyung it's late plus you look like you are about to pass out any second now."

Leeteuk smiled making his dimple appear for a split second before he spoke "Yeah it's pretty late, I'll just change.

Leeteuk changed as quickly as he could; when he came back in his room Kibum was already fast asleep. He gently got under the covers trying not to move the bed as to not wake up Kibum. As his eyes got heavier and heavier to keep open he vaguely wondered why his heart was beating so fast when he was so tired but before he got to ponder over it a little bit more darkness claimed him.

Leeteuk knew he was having another nightmare no way anything was this scary back at the dorm, this was the third day he had a nightmare and he didn't know how much longer he could take of it. It was always the same thing over and over the only thing that would change was the members that he had to save. He felt like he was drowning as a girl he had never seen before got closer to him, he swore he couldn't breathe at all. Suddenly he jerked awake gasping for air he quickly turned towards Kibum to make sure he didn't wake the younger one up.

When he saw Kibum still sleeping peacefully he turned toward his digital clock that read 3'oclock in the morning .With a frustrating grunt he laid his head back on down on the pillow. No matter what his heart still kept pounding at the memory of his still to fresh nightmare. Trying to calm down so he could go back to sleep as quickly as possible he turned towards his side facing Kibum, staring at Kibum's sleeping face slowed his pounding heart. Leeteuk couldn't deny that Kibum had become even more good looking as he was growing up, Leeteuk was so lost in his thought that he missed Kibum inching closer towards him. Suddenly Leeteuk's breath hitched as he felt Kibum breath hit his neck.

*****So here's my second story I really hope you all like it*****


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum groaned as the sunlight invaded his eyes, he wasn't ready to wake up he was too comfortable to move just yet. Kibum's eyes shot open when he felt something move in his arms, a blush quickly covered his cheeks as he saw his arms wrapped around Leeteuk. He tried to remove his arms without waking up Leeteuk but as soon as he tried to pull away Leeteuk groaned. Kibum froze in fear of waking up the leader so he just stayed still, Kibum relaxed against his pillow _I guess I have to wait until he wakes up…_

About an hour later Kibum found himself opening his eyes again and rolling on his stomach _Damn I fell asleep…_ Kibum suddenly remembered a sleeping Leeteuk in his arms and looked around for said person only to come up empty. He walked out into an empty dorm _Mmm Leeteuk must not have waken the other members up yet…_

Suddenly Kibum heard noises coming from the kitchen and found Leeteuk cooking breakfast. "Morning hyung."

Leeteuk smiled "Morning Kibum did you sleep well?"

Kibum just shrugged "I guess."

Leeteuk's smile grew "Really?"

Kibum studied his hyung before carefully answering "Yes."

Leeteuk came and patted Kibum's head "You know Kibum I didn't know you where so clingy when you slept. I practically had to claw my way out of your grasp this morning." Kibum felt his cheeks heat up in an instant.

Leeteuk giggled and pinched his cheek "Don't worry Bummie you're not as bad as Donghae or Henry when they sleep with me."

Kibum eyes suddenly narrowed at the mention of this _Calm down Kibum. Donghae already has Eunhyuk hyung, but Henry… _Kibum was snapped back to reality at hearing Leeteuk call out his name.

"Eat up Kibum after you're done get ready, I have to wake everybody else up."

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventful except for the fact that they had to attend their schedules. It was a normal day until midnight when Leeteuk found himself jerking awake drenched in sweat, panting and clenching his blanket so hard his hands started aching. He took a deep breath as he stood up on his shaking legs _I need a glass of water…_ He tiptoed towards the kitchen. He was about to reach for a glass when he heard someone say "Hyung?"

Leeteuk whirled around his hand clutching his chest "Kibum! Don't do that! You scared me!"

Kibum smiled while trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes "Sorry hyung but what are you doing up?"

Leeteuk just shook his head "I was just going to get some water but I'm not thirsty anymore."

Kibum just smiled "I said sorry."

Leeteuk just rolled his eyes "It's alright Kibum and what are you doing up?"

A scowl found its way onto Kibum's face "Heechul and Hangeng hyung are at it again."

Leeteuk's eyes widen "Again? Aish tomorrow I'm so scolding them, kicking you out of your room. Come on you can sleep with me."

With that he grabbed Kibum's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Leeteuk found himself in a very familiar place that he didn't want to be in; he heard a muffled sound coming a little farther ahead and quickly walked that way. It was always the same thing over and over again _I have to protect them from _**_her. _**_Come Leeteuk walk faster they need your help! _

Relief washed through his veins when he saw Kibum safely waiting for him but panic and fear suddenly hit him when he saw **her** come up behind Kibum with a bloody knife _No not him too…_

"Kibum!" That's all Leeteuk had time to say before it was too late.

Leeteuk's eyes snapped open when he felt someone shaking him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Kibum's worried face above him "Kibum?"

He felt Kibum let out a relieved breath as he let his hands go that's when Leeteuk took in their position "Um Kibum why are you on top of me?"

Kibum just sat on Leeteuk's stomach "Well you where having a nightmare and you kept swinging your arms around and I didn't want you to hit me or yourself. By the way what exactly where you dreaming about?"

Leeteuk bit his lip before deciding that he could trust Kibum. "It's probably nothing but I been having almost the same nightmare over and over again. There's this girl always there the same one, I just get this feeling that she wants to hurt the members. But she always gets there before I do… this time she caught you Bummie and like always I was too slow."

Leeteuk bit his lip to prevent himself from crying he was just getting sick of the dream. Kibum knew that Leeteuk was trying his hardest to hold his tears in "Hey hyung look at me I'm fine it was just a dream."

Leeteuk's lip trembeled a bit "But-"

Kibum shook his head "No buts hyung it was just a dream ok?"

Leeteuk smiled up at Kibum "Thanks Bummie."

Kibum was about to reply when suddenly Donghae's scream ripped through the silence. Kibum who still was on top of Leeteuk quickly scrambled off and ran towards the scream with Leeteuk right behind him.

When they reached the living room they found Donghae crying in Eunhyuk's arms, Leeteuk got down on his knee's next to them "What happened?"

Eunhyuk shook his head "I don't know hyung I woke up because Donghae wasn't next to me when I suddenly heard him screaming and I ran like hell I thought something happened to him but I just found him crying on the floor."

"Donghae what happened?"

Donghae took a peek at Leeteuk before unburying his head from Eunhyuk's chest. "I thought I saw a girl hyung."

At hearing this Heechul busted out laughing "You're scared of a girl Donghae."

Heechul abruptly stopped laughing when he felt Kibum slap his head and narrowed his eyes at him warning Kibum to not do that ever again. Leeteuk ignored both of them "Is that it Donghae, you thought you saw a fan sneak into the dorm?"

But Donghae quickly shook his head. "No hyung I thought I saw… I thought I saw that she had a knife… but before I could make sure she wasn't there anymore… so I screamed."

Kibum's eyebrows shot up "What do you mean she wasn't there anymore?"

"That one moment she was standing there then she was gone as soon as I blinked." Donghae buried his face back in Eunhyuk's chest.

Leeteuk stood up at the mention of their guest having a knife and felt like he was going to collapse when Donghae mention that she 'disappeared'.


	4. Chapter 4

Kibum pulled Leeteuk towards him when he saw Leeteuk waver. Leeteuk was grateful for the support and shut his eyes momentarily before he looks at all the members who are present "Okay everyone back to bed we have to get up early."

"But hyung what if someone actually snuck in?" Ryeowook asked his eyes full of fear and worry so

Leeteuk did his best to smile. "Don't worry Wookie I'll go talk to the security and make sure no one snuck passed them."

Ryeowook visibly relax before walking off to bed the other members following. Leeteuk made his way towards the door, Kibum watching his every step as Leeteuk reached to open the door Kibum saw that his hands were shaking.

"Hyung are you ok?"

Leeteuk froze and without facing Kibum he shook his head "No I'm not."

Kibum walked up to him "What wrong?"

Leeteuk finally faced him "What Donghae said…"

Kibum grabbed his shoulder "He was just probably seeing thing hyung."

Leeteuk quickly shook his head "I don't think so Bummie."

"And why is that?"

Leeteuk began to shake as his nightmare began to flash in his mind "Because the person in my nightmares is always a girl the same one every night and she always has a knife with her."

Kibum tried his best to keep a calm expression on his face for the sake of their leader even if his mind was screaming DANGER. "It's just a dream hyung but I'll go with you to talk to security."

Leeteuk a step towards the door "No it's alright Kibum you don't have to come with me, just go back to sleep."

Kibum pushed Leeteuk aside and opened the door "No I'm coming with because I'm worried you will collapse." Leeteuk just smiled.

They found out to Leeteuk's horror that no one had snuck past security to get to their dorm Kibum just squeezed his shoulder for reassurance.

The next day Donghae seemed fine but he was just a little extra clingy with Eunhyuk which was fine with the monkey because he really got a scare hearing him scream like that. That morning they got a pleasant surprise they had the day of, the reason a big storm was headed their way. Everybody was in the living room except Leeteuk who was sleeping in which was really rare but he had a rough night after talking to the security guard.

They were all catching up with each other since I has been sometime they are all together just to talk. Suddenly the lights go out; everybody freezes at the sudden darkness that surrounds them all. All except Kibum who shot up from the couch as soon as the lights went out, making his way towards Leeteuk's bedroom. When he got there Leeteuk was getting up "Bummie what's going on?"

"Nothing serious hyung the storm just knocked the power off."

Leeteuk just smiled at Kibum. Leeteuk was about to reply but before he could Ryeowooks scream interrupted him. When Leeteuk and Kibum pushed passed the members surrounding Ryeowook in the kitchen they saw Kyuhyun holding on to Ryeowook's hand which was bleeding.

"What the hell did you do Wookie!?" Kyuhyun asked as he examined Ryeowook's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryeowook voice trembled as he tried to explain "I was just trying to find a flashlight when I suddenly cut myself… but Kyu I swear the knife wasn't there when I opened the drawer."

Kyuhyun just gave him a little smile "Next time be a bit more careful."

Ryeowook nodded before Leeteuk grabbed him "Come on Wookie I need to clean that."

On their way to the bathroom Leeteuk grabbed the flash light before helping Ryeowook "You're lucky the cut is not that bad."

Ryeowook bit his lip his eyes watering "I'm sorry hyung"

Leeteuk looked up from where he was cleaning Ryeowook's hand "For what Wookie?"

Ryeowook just looked down "For not being more careful and for making everybody worry."

"Don't worry about it Ryeowook the main thing is that you are alright."

Ryeowook bit his lip again "But Kyuhyun is mad at me…"

Leeteuk tilted his head in confusion "Why would he?"

Ryeowook just shook his head he and stayed silent. Leeteuk just smiled when everything just clicked "Wookie don't worry that brat didn't mean to yell at you he was just worried. Now come on before Kyuhyun comes looking for you."

Ryeowook just smiled and walked out the bathroom Leeteuk not far behind.

Just as they had passed a bedroom something caught Ryeowook's eye "Hyung do you see something in there?"

Leeteuk stopped walking "See what?"

Ryeowook just pointed to an open door "Shine the light there hyung."

As much as Leeteuk didn't want to his hand moved without his permission and as soon as the light entered the room both guys froze terror gripping their body.

Inside the room was what looked like a girl on the floor her head buried in her knees, without meaning to Ryeowook let out a small whimper escape his mouth as his head refused to acknowledge what he was seeing was a 'ghost'. But as soon as the sound came out of Ryeowook's mouth the girls head snapped up a horrid smile making her way towards her lips as she stared straight at Leeteuk.

Back with the members Heechul just kept his eyes on the guy in front of him "Yah Kim Kibum stop pacing you are making me nauseous!" Seeing the said boy still pacing he threw a cushion at him.

"Sorry Heechul hyung." With that Kibum sat down trying to keep still but he was still a little worried ever since Leeteuk told him about the girl in his dreams. Images of Leeteuk getting hurt with Ryeowook kept assaulting his brain so he stood up again.

"Kim Kibum!" Heechul growled out his name and Kibum just shot a glare at him

"Maybe I should go and ch-" But Kibum never got to finish his sentence as he heard the thing he was most afraid of Leeteuk screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Kibum heart thumped loudly in his chest as he made his way through the dark hallway Kyuhyun right at his heels because Leeteuk wasn't the only one that screamed so was Ryeowook . Leeteuk and Ryeowook where both on the floor a shaking mess as the covered their eyes. All Kibum wanted was to have Leeteuk in his arms and make sure he was ok but before either Kyuhyun or Kibum could get to them Kagin was picking both of them up the floor.

"What the hell happenend?" Kagin was never really good in situations when his family was being threatened and he didn't know who. Kyuhyun getting annoyed with Kagin just pushed him aside and quickly hugged a sobbing Ryeowook. Once Kibum got close enough to Leeteuk he found Leeteuk launching to Kibum's arms.

"Hyung what happened?" Kibum asked and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt Leeteuk's grip get tighter on his arms.

Leeteuk shut his eyes but immediately opened them when that disgusting smile flashed before his eye. "I… we… it was a girl." Was all Leeteuk could say. Ryeowook just covered his ears not wanting to hear what he had just witnessed.

"She was just sitting there and suddenly she just… her head… she looked right at me…she just…" Leeteuk just buried his head in Kibum's chest trying to forget that horrid smile.

Heechul still couldn't wrap his head around this nonsense "Wait are you saying you saw a ghost?"

Leeteuk suddenly felt mad "I don't know! All I saw was a girl disappear right before my eyes!" Tears suddenly started to make way down his cheeks.

Seeing the leader in tears Siwon tried to help out "Ok everybody just calm down, tomorrow we can bring someone to check this out."

Heechul scoffed "And who do you suggest? Mmm a priest?"

Siwon narrowed his eyes before Hangeng broke their staring contest "Maybe we should bring a psychic before dragging a priest here."

Everyone agreed that that was the best plan for now, with that the members all headed back to the living room.

Only four of them remained in the hallway floor and that was Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Kibum and Leeteuk. Leeteuk had finally managed to calm down but soon worry replaced his fears "Ryeowook are you ok?"

Ryeowook just nodded and gave him a smile but didn't say anything which only made Leeteuk feel worse. Seeing Leeteuk's eyes darken over with worry Kyuhyun spoke "Don't worry hyung I won't leave him alone."

Hearing this Leeteuk felt relief but only a little he still felt horrible for breaking down instead of staying strong for Ryeowook. Kyuhyun picked Ryeowook up and headed for their bedroom to calm and soothe his shaking boyfriend.

Once they left Kibum pulled Leeteuk away from his chest "You alright hyung?"

Leeteuk smiled his dimple appearing "I'm fine."

Kibum didn't believe him "Are you sure? Because just a couple of minutes ago you where crying."

Leeteuk pouted "I'm fine I was just a little freaked out, plus you know how easily I cry."

Kibum just smiled "How can I forget."

Leeteuk stood up and helped Kibum up "Well I'm going to my room I just need to relax for a bit." Leeteuk turned to leave and started to walk but suddenly stopped and turned to face Kibum his cheeks a faint pink tint to them. "Um Kibummie would you… please something might be in there,"

Kibum's heart clenched in his chest never had he seen Leeteuk this fragile before and he couldn't stand having Leeteuk feel scared. So Kibum just gave him a small smile and followed him into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

All the members stood awkwardly in the living room with the psychic, after she went through the whole dorm she sat down with them to explain what she had discovered. "I'm afraid that there is something here from what I felt as I walked around its female. But don't let this fool you I can sense that she is very powerful and if angered can become very violent…"

She looked around the room before settling her eyes on Leeteuk. "Leeteuk I need to talk to you and Kibum alone." Everybody seemed surprised by this request but quickly obeyed.

The lady took a deep breath thinking on the best way to tell them "You see her name is Emily and she lived here a few years back. She died very young she was waiting for her lover to come back to her as he had promised but he never returned. I think she might be confusing Leeteuk with her long lost lover.

"Wait me! Why me?" Leeteuk did not like what he was hearing.

The psychic felt bad for telling them this she saw the fear in both their eyes. "I think it's because you where the first one to walk in the dorm when you first moved in."

Kibum still didn't know why he was asked to stay "Um excuse me but what about me?"

The woman gave him a tiny smile "She feels threatened by you."

Kibum tilted his head in confusion "Threatened?" She nodded her head.

"Why?" Kibum thought back and he hadn't done anything to make himself look like a threat.

The psychic broke his flashback montage "She can feel the strong connection you two have and she is afraid you might 'take' him away from her again."

Both guys blushed heavily at hearing her say that they had a special connection. Suddenly her eyes became more serious "You two have to be more careful, more than anybody else. Especially you Leeteuk she might try to hurt you the most just to get you to look at her."

They both nodded and walked her to the door, before she walked out she turned and said something to them "Oh and Kibum be sure to not let Leeteuk be alone at any given point especially at night." Kibum promised and with that she left.

As soon as the other members heard the front door shut they rushed out cornering them with question after question. Leeteuk calmly explained everything to them except one thing, Kibum waited for him to go on but he didn't so he decided too "The other important thing Leeteuk left out was that he can't be left alone at all."

Sungmin being the curious little bunny he was asked the question that everybody wanted to know "Why did she ask you to stay behind too Kibum?"

"She said that Emily feels threatened by me because me and Leeteuk hyung have a special connection." Kibum answered failing to notice Leeteuk's flushed face.

Heechul smirked "What exactly do you mean 'special connection'?"

Kibum rolled his eyes at his hyung "I don't know she just said that Teukie hyung can't be left alone especially at night."

Heechul's smirked grew even more "Then it's settled Kibum you're moving in to Leeteuk's room."

Everybody's eyes moved to look at Heecul "What? I just want to spend more time with my Hangeng without worrying about waking up Kibum."

Everybody just groaned and walked away not wanting to hear anything else come out of Heechul's mouth.

As Kibum was moving his stuff into Leeteuk's room he noticed on how Heechul kept watching him and Leeteuk. "They are so in love with each other they." Heechul thought suddenly an idea popped into his head "First I have to make sure they do like each other that way before I put my plan into action." Hangeng shivered when he saw the big smile on his boyfriends face.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Leeteuk had been terrified to go to sleep, he refused to close his eyes. "Hyung it's getting late we should go to sleep." Kibum knew that Leeteuk was tired from having to go through that whole thing with the psychic and also to digest the new information they had. But like always the leader was being stubborn, Kibum shook his head and wondered how Leeteuk was older than him. When Leeteuk gave no response back Kibum had it "Leeteuk you need to sleep **NOW**!"

Leeteuk's eyes widen at how Kibum was speaking to him "But-" Kibum just pushed him onto the bed "No I know you're tired hyung and you don't want to be tired for our rehearsal tomorrow right?" Leeteuk bit his lip "But what if I see Emily in my dreams?" Kibum's eyes softened when he barley heard Leeteuk answer "Don't worry hyung I'll be here to protect you."

Leeteuk narrowed his eyes at Kibum "Yah don't forget you're also a target Kibum." Kibum just smiled "I didn't but she has yet to make her presence known to me. Now you are going to sleep." Without saying another word Leeteuk closed his eyes and made his way towards dream world."

The next day during rehearsal Kibum was silently fuming, they were getting ready to go to the stage for a dress rehearsal and since they got their there was this one girl who work there that kept shamelessly flirting with Leeteuk. Also Heechul wasn't helping he kept trying to encourage the girl to flirt even more with Leeteuk, Kibum just felt like dragging Leeteuk away from her as quickly as possible.

Finally it was their turn to go on stage but before they went Leeteuk stopped Kibum from heading in there. "Kibum you ok? You are more quite than usual is something bothering you?" Kibum just shook his head which made Leeteuk frown. "Come on Bummie cheer up." Leeteuk grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the stage a smile gracing Kibum's lips.

While dancing Kibum had this weird feeling that he was being watched but just tried to shake it off. The feeling just wouldn't go away but it suddenly disappeared when they received their ten minute break and Kibum gave a sigh of relief. All the members where spread all over the floor resting Kibum was with Leeteuk his head on the leaders lap, that's when he saw something at the edge of the stage. He slowly made his way over, Leeteuk sat up when he felt Kibum stand up and watched him with curious eyes "Be careful Kibum!"

Kibum just waved his hand telling Leeteuk he heard him, when he got closer he peered over the edge and found nothing to his surprise. He just turned around feeling a bit paranoid because he was sure he saw someone crouching there trying not to be seen, as his eyes locked with Leeteuk he felt someone push him back. Kibum felt himself fall backwards the air whipping passed him, "Leeteuk!" Was all Kibum could say before his back made contact with the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Leeteuk shot up from where he was laying and ran down the stage "Kibum! Kibum are you ok!?" When Leeteuk finally got there Kibum was breathing very heavily his eyes shut tight. Kibum groaned as he felt Leeteuk's hand travel around his chest to see if he might have broken something. "Can you hear me Bummie?" Leeteuk asked fearing that Kibum had passed out but Kibum opened his eyes moaning as his whole body ached "Leeteuk?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alive!" Leeteuk felt his eyes glaze over with tears he refused to let them fall. Kibum managed to give him a small smile before he tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a million hands pushing him back down not so gently. Kibum finally looked passed Leeteuk to see the other members looking at him with a worried expression. "You alright Kibum?" Shindong asked as he watched Kibum pant. Kibum nodded "Yeah hyung just got the wind knocked out of me." Leeteuk frowned "You're going to the hospital Kibum." Kibum's eyes widen he never liked hospitals that much "B-but why hyung!?"

"Because you just fell off the stage!" Kibum pouted "But hyung I'm alright." Leeteuk just shook his head his eye blazing "No arguing Kibum you are going! No come on." Finally Leeteuk had gotten Kibum in the hospital much to Kibum's disappointment. Thankfully the doctor told them that Kibum didn't break anything but just got some bruising and was probably going to be sore for a few days. After the hospital visit the manager suggested that Kibum go home and rest but Kibum repeatedly refused unless Leeteuk would also go home with him. After a few minutes of them arguing the manager finally let Leeteuk go.

When they got to the dorm Leeteuk did not look to happy "What exactly where you thinking peering over the edge like that? And didn't I tell you to be careful!" Kibum flinched he never liked seeing an angry Leeteuk because that was just scary "I'm sorry hyung but I thought I saw someone watching us down there but when I looked nothing was there then suddenly I felt someone push me." Leeteuk sat down next to Kibum as he realized it had to be Emily warning Kibum to stay away from him.

Kibum had no idea when he fell asleep and moved to Leeteuk's bed, he jerked awake as he heard a door slamming shut. His whole upper body screaming in pain as he sat up to fast he blinks a couple of times before calling out for Leeteuk "Leeteuk? Hyungs?" No answer came so he got out of bed the house was quite so he figured that the other members were not home yet. As he searched the dorm he could not find Leeteuk anywhere suddenly fear gripped his heart and he felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs no matter what _"What if Emily took him!?"_Kibum cursed himself for falling asleep and not looking out for his hyung.

Suddenly the front door opened reviling Leeteuk with bags filled with food "Oh Kibum what are you doing up? You should be resting." Kibum felt like he was going to collapse from relief so he leaned onto the wall. "Bummie you feeling ok?" Kibum shook his head "I thought that Emily had… just… please don't leave again without telling me." Leeteuk felt guilt pierce his heart along with a warm feeling that he didn't know what to name it. "Sorry Kibum I didn't mean to make you worry." Kibum smiled "Well next time please tell me first." Leeteuk agreed.

Later that night Heechul decided to make sure that Leeteuk did like Kibum. Back during practice he had asked that girl to flirt with Leeteuk just to see what Kibum would do, which wasn't much all he did was be more quite than usual and avoid talking to anybody. Now it was Leeteuk's turn he was pretty happy on how Leeteuk had reacted when Kibum had fallen off the stage. (And no he didn't plan that) Heechul had dragged Leeteuk to his and Hangeng's room saying he just wanted to catch up with him.

Slowly and steadily Heechul tried to maneuver the conversation to Kibum "How is Kibum feeling?" Leeteuk smiled a bit "Fine now but he has been sleeping a lot because of the pain killers the doctor gave him." Heechul gave a dramatic sigh "Man and he was so happy today, well before we started to practice." Now Leeteuk was frowning "Really? Because before we went up on stage he looked a bit upset." Heechul just smiled thinking _so Leeteuk WAS paying attention to Kibum _"He was just nervous. He told me he was going to ask this noona he liked that worked there."

Leeteuk felt his heart drop and his body freeze up he didn't want to admit it before but ever since Kibum came back he had been paying more attention on him than he should "Oh…" was all Leeteuk could spit out as he felt his throat close up and tear sting his eyes. Seeing the leader's eyes become moist with tears Heechul held the urge to jump up and dance. Leeteuk jumped in the air as he heard Heechul's loud laughter. "I was joking Teukie! Man you should have seen your face it was priceless!"

Leeteuk glared at Heechul who was to buzy holding on to his stomach to notice with a grunt he stood up and slammed the door as he left Heechul a laughing mess. "_YahPark Jungsu you can't think about Kibum your dongsaeng like that!" _With a frustrating groan he crawled under his cover praying that sleep would quickly claim him.


	10. Chapter 10

Heechul's patience was running very thin he couldn't put his plan into action until he was sure that Kibum was well again. Finally after some excruciating days of waiting for the right time Heecul puts his plan into action. It was already late and everybody who was at the dorm was in there own rooms, Heechul knocked on Leeteuk's door and head a faint "Come in" when he opened the door he found Leeteuk and Kibum both sitting on the bed staring at Heechul who had a tray in his hands. "Leeteuk Kibum I made tea for you." Leeteuk just smiled as he took one of the cups Heechul had but Kibum just stared at Heechul his eyes full of uncertainty. Heechul never did something like this without having a hidden agenda, being very careful he took the last cup of tea and peered inside trying to see if he could see anything his hyung could have put in there.

Heechul was ready to punch them when he saw that neither of them where making any move to drink the tea. "Well… how does it taste?" Leeteuk and Kibum glanced at each other before taking some tentive sips afraid of the taste that awaited them. To their surprise the tea tasted just fine it was actually pretty good. "It tastes fine Heechul." Leeteuk said as he took another sip, hearing this Heechul smirked before deciding to leave "You can thank me later have fun." With a wink he closed the door, silence surrounding them. Kibum had a very bad feeling about that wink and the tea he held in his hands which was now more than half way gone. "Hyung you don't think Heechul would… you know… put something in the tea?" Leeteuk froze the cup touching his lips "Kim Heechul get your ass back in here!"

At hearing Leeteuk yell Heechul couldn't help but laugh as he walked back into the room "Yes hyung?" Leeteuk eyed him "You didn't put anything in the tea right?" Leeteuk was actually scared of the answer knowing Heechul he probably did, his fear only deepened when he saw Heechul smile "Of course not hyung. Goodnight." Heechul blew them a kiss before leaving again.

Leeteuk was trying his best not to panic when suddenly he started to feel very warm and his breathing became shallow. His eyes widen Heechul would never put THAT in the tea right. Kibum felt the sudden change in Leeteuk "Hyung?" getting no response he scooted closer; Leeteuk flinched as Kibum's hand reached towards his forehead "K-Kibum w-what are you d-doing?" Kibum frowned what exactly did Heechul put in the tea but all thoughts left Kibum when his hand touched the skin of Leeteuk's forehead and their eyes locked. Leeteuk heard Kibum let out a shuddering breath and he couldn't resist anymore, he grabbed Kibum's head and crashed their lips together. Kibum tried to hold himself back but the drug was to powerful plus combined with the fact that Kibum had wanted this with Leeteuk for so long he let his control go and he couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

Kibum became even greedier as the seconds went by all he wanted was more more more and more of Leeteuk. Kibum bit Leeteuk's bottom lip asking access to taste Leeteuk even more and at that instant Leeteuk felt like someone poured cold water on him and he instantly pulled back. "Kibum I am so sorry!" Kibum smiled "I'm not." Leeteuk's eyes widen at hearing Kibum utter those words "I-it's the d-drug Kibum." Kibum pouted making Leeteuk blush "But it's not the drug hyung." Leeteuk closed his eyes trying to calm his racing heart "Kibum you don't know what you're saying."

Kibum started to move closer to the shaking leader "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment hyung..." As he spoke he pushed Leeteuk down on the bed straddling his hips "Just like this." Leeteuk's eyes widen so much he thought his eyes were going to fall out "Kibum I-" He was cut off by Kibum rocking his hips against his, Leeteuk bit his lip to try and suppress his moan not wanting to encourage Kibum anymore than he already was. Kibum bent towards him, his lips brushed against Leeteuk's as he spoke "Just relax hyung." Without wating for a response from the leader Kibum sealed their lips once again, this time Leeteuk kissed back with the same passion as Kibum.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night they both laid there exhausted but none the less happy to of what just happened. "Bummie did you mean it?" Kibum had no clue on what Leeteuk was talking about "Mean what hyung?" Leeteuk pouted "That you wanted me before all this?" Kibum felt his cheeks flush as he nodded not trusting his voice to answer. Leeteuk giggled it was a rare sight to see Kibum being shy "Since when?" Kibum buried his face in Leeteuk's neck groaning at the question,he didn't know why but Leeteuk had always been able to make him feel shy and nervous when he was usually calm and collected. Leeteuk laughed "Aw come on Kibum the question is not that hard." Kibum just groaned again "I'm not sure Tuekie all I know it was before I left for my acting career." Leeteuk was not expecting that answer at all he thought maybe a few day or weeks but never years…

Now it was Kibum's turn to ask "How about you hyung?" Kibum was actually very curious as to when Leeteuk started to notice him more, seeing Leeteuk bit his lip only increased his curiosity. "I'm not sure… maybe before you left maybe after, I just know I like you." Kibum smiled he still couldn't believe Leeteuk was actually in his arm and was actually Kibum's.

This was the worst nightmare Leeteuk had up to date instead of running around trying to find the rest of the members he was all alone in a dark room tied to a chair. His eyes strained against the dark as he heard footstep near him "Kibum is that you? Guys?" As the figure came closer Leeteuk tried desperately to break away from the chair. His body froze as Emily stepped into the light giggling at Leeteuk's attempt to escape "You are in big trouble oppa, telling me to wait for you while you sleep with Kibum."

It seemed like Leeteuk had lost the ability to speak at all, the words and sound getting stuck in his throat as she got closer to him. "You should be punished oppa fot telling me you love me and making me wait year for you, while you go live your life cheating on me." A smile grazed her lips "But don't worry I forgive you… Kibum on the other hand needs to be punished."

Suddenly Kibum appears in the same position as Leeteuk, tied to a chair except for the tape that is on Kibum's mouth preventing him from uttering a sound. As Leeteuk caught a glimpse of Kibum's eyes he immediately saw the fear trapped in them. Leeteuk felt his heart speed pick up as he found his voice "Please don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" Emily just ignored Leeteuk's please as she made her way towards Kibum, a knife tightly held in her right hand. Leeteuk's vision blurred as tear made way down his face "No please not Kibum! Please! Kill me instead! Please just kill me!"

Emily just shook her head as her blade madecontact with Kibum's skin; she just made sure that the blade drew blood she wanted to make him suffer for taking Leeteuk away from her. Leeteuk was shouting at the top of his lungs as he saw the red blood run down Kibum's arms and legs.

Kibum was woken up by Leeteuk's whimpering he leaned closer trying to hear if Leeteuk was having a nightmare again or… a naughty dream. Hearing Leeteuk beg to be killed he immediately shook him, but Leeteuk was not responding so Kibum started to panic "Yah! Leeteuk wake up! Leeteuk!" Finally Kibum saw his eyes opening slowly but surely.

Leeteuk took awhile to remember where he was but as soon as he saw Kibum he flung himself at him his tears slipping easily past his cheeks. "Hey its ok Teukie you are safe with m." Kibum said as he rubbed his hand in comforting circular motion on Leeteuk's back. Once Leeteuk managed to calm down Kibum decide to ask "What where you dreaming about Teukie?" Leeteuk really didn't want to tell him but he couldn't keep such a horrible dream a secret and ended up telling Kibum everything.

Kibum was furious when Leeteuk was done _How dare she play with Leeteuk like that! Oh she was going to pay for making his angel cry…_ "Teukie listen to me as long as I'm here she is not going to hurt you." Tears blurred Leeteuk's vision again "But she was hurting you Bummie what if she-" Kibum pecked his lips to interrupt him "And as long as the members are here everybody is safe. Now go back to sleep I'll make sure to keep the bad dreams away."

The next day Leeteuk woke up before Kibum again and quietly got out of bed to make some breakfast since poor Hangeng hadn't gotten a break from Heechul. He had totally forgotten about his bad dream last night the only thing he could remember was that sweet passionet night he had with Kibum. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised to see Heechul up.

"What are you doing up Heechul?" Once Heechul saw Leeteuk he couldn't help but smile "Just getting some early breakfast hyung." The truth was that Heecul had gotten up early because he was dying to know if his plan had worked. Leeteuk just eyed him for a moment before his eyes landed on the smile "Why are you so happy this early?" Instead of answering Heechul stated more than asked "You're with Kibum now?" Leeteuk blushed "What makes you say that?"

Heechul just laughed "It might have something to do with that hickey on your neck." Leeteuk gasped he remember telling Kibum not to leave bite marks. Seeing their leader so flustered Heechul left his laughter echoing through the silent dorm. Left alone with his face burning Leeteuk decided to start making breakfast before anybody else got up. He could already feel the other members teasing him about the hickey; he was so going to kill Kibum for that. As he turned off the stove he heard footsteps behind him he turned around only to see the empty kitchen "H-Heechul?"

No response came so Leeteuk tried to shake it off as him being paranoid so he turned his attention back to the stove. But as he turned around toward the stove he came face to face with Emily. A scream was making its way out of his throat when her hand covered his mouth and that's when everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Yesung silently cursed whoever was in the kitchen for waking him up earlier than he intended to. He sleepily stumbled towards the kitchen to tell most likely Leeteuk or Hangeng to be quiet. But when he reached the kitchen it was empty except for some eggs left outside and a spilled cup of orange juice. **Aish it must have been Heechul hyung**… Yesung had every intent in going back to sleep only to have something catch his eye.

He felt his heart rate go up as his mind refuse to acknowledge what he thought he saw, so he quickly rounded the island only to see Leeteuk passed out on the floor. Before he knew what he was doing he started to scream for help "Someone help! Help!"

Kibum was just laying in bed a content smile on his lips as he kept replaying the night before over and over again. He had woken up only to find Leeteuk out of bed already to make breakfast no doubt. He was just planning to sneak up on Leeteuk when he heard Yesung screaming for help, never had he heard Yesung's voice sound so terrified.

The sight that greeted him was one that made his blood run cold and his whole body numb, there he saw Leeteuk on the floor with his head on Yesung's lap clearly unconscious. As he slowly approached he put a mask on calm not wanting to frighten his hyung even more when he himself felt like he was about to lose it. "Hyung I'll stay with him you go wake the other members up." Yesung blinked a couple of times before shakily standing up and running to wake up the members who where to deeply asleep to hear his pleas for help.

Once Yesung left Kibum shut his eyes before taking a calming breath and picking Leeteuk up and moving him onto the couch where he could be more comftrable. As Kibum out Leeteuk's head in his lap carefully he felt tears prick his eyes but he refused to let them fall**Please be ok Teukie, please wake up**. Finally all the members where there all of them filled with worry for the safety of their beloved leader.

They debated whether to take Leeteuk to a hospital or call a doctor in. Kibum desperately wanted to take him to the hospital but they conviced him that it would be bedt just to have someone over to avoid a scandal. Once the doctor checked Leeteuk he quickly explained the problem "He is fine he just collapsed due to exhaustion all he needs is a lot of rest for today and he will be just fine." Heechul was a bit confused but didn't voice it out, he had just seen Leeteuk that morning and he looked happy and healthy more happy than he had seen him in awhile.

Their manager had excused Leeteuk due to his state of being but everybody else still had to go to the shoot. Kibum really didn't want to leave Leeteuk in the dorm alone especially when he was this weak and couldn't do much if something happened. Heechul watched as Kibum sat next to Leeteuk stroking his face every now and then "Kibum come here." Kibum looked up to see Heechul leaning on the door frame of Leeteuk's room "Yes hyung?" Heechul rolled his eyes "I said come here."

KIbum pouted as he got up he felt like something bad was going to happen if he even left him for a moment alone. "Hyung?" Heechul smiled "I know you're worried about leaving Teukie hyung alone so why don't you stay." Kibum spoke slowly "Because I have a photoshoot today." Heechul shook his head "Not anymore you are staying here to look after Leeteuk." Kibum beamed at Heechul "Really hyung! But what about the manager?" Heechul laughed "Don't worry leave him to me."

After everyone left Kibum pulled Leeteuk close burying his nose on his hyung's neck, trying to take in as much as he could of Leeteuk's unique scent just to reassurce himdelf that Leeteuk was actually there with him. After a few minutes Kibum decided to go in the shower since he didn't have a chance that morning with all the commotion going on. As he got his things ready he looked back at Leeteuk hesitantly **Be safe Teukie I'll be back in 10 minutes…**


	13. Chapter 13

Leeteuk woke up dazed and confused as he looked around his room **How did I get here? The last thing I remember was… Emily!** He quickly sat up as fear oozed through his veins, what had she done to him even worse to the members. Leeteuk couldn't stand the feeling of the members being hurt all because he wasn't there to protect them. Without a second thought he got off his bed but his body still being weak buckled under his weight and without warning his body hit the floor. He let out a low moan as his chest hit the wood floor.

At hearing a loud thud Kibum quickly changed and ran towards Leeteuk's room only to see him trying to get up, Kibum rushed to help Leeteuk. At feeling hands wrap around him he froze but soon relaxed when he realized it was Kibum. Kibum tried to pull Leeteuk up but Leeteuk quickly pulled him back down hugging Kibum even tighter "Kibum you are ok."

"Of course I am Teukie, but what happened to you?" Leeteuk shivered as he remembered Emily's ice cold hands on his lips "I'm not sure all I really remember is that I was talking to Heechul but he went back to bed and I started to cook but I heard a noise and I thought it was one of the members only to turn around and find Emily…"

Kibum tighten his hug "its ok Teukie you're safe now…" He pulled Leeteuk onto the bed "all you need now is some rest and you'll be good as new." Leeteuk pouted "But I don't want to sleep anymore Bummie." Kibum just smiled at Leeteuk's whining "Alright hyung but you have to eat something if you're not going to rest." Kibum stood up "Come on Teukie I'm cooking."

"But Bummie I want to cook." Kibum just shook his head "Not today hyung you need to rest unless you want to collapse again, so no chores for you today…" Leeteuk opened his mouth to protest but Kibum didn't give him a chance, Kibum quickly pressed his lips onto Leeteuk's before he could utter a sound "Ah ah ah Teukie no complaining just sit here and wait till I'm done." Leeteuk puffed his cheeks out in annoyance "And what exactly am I suppose to do?" Kibum gave him a smile "Nothing just sit here and look cute."

Leeteuk giggled at hearing this "Yah Kibum I didn't know you are like this." Kibum gave him a smile and a shrug "Me neither Teukie, you just instantly breakdown an invisible wall that I have with other people." Leeteuk gave Kibum the biggest and happiest smile Kibum had ever seen "Aww Bummie!" Leeteuk leaped up and hugged Kibum.

Kibum just smiled "Now sit here while I make you an incredible breakfast."

"But Bummie…" Kibum ran into the kitchen leaving behind his whining hyung a smile grazing his lips but as soon as he entered the kitchen it was quickly got wiped off as he saw who he presumed to be Emily waiting for Leeteuk or maybe Kibum himself to enter the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Kibum now fully understood why Leeteuk would always wake up either drenched in sweat shaking with fear or with tear running down his face, her appearance was cringe worthy. Kibum kept silent only glaring at her not wanting to alert his hyung of her presence, Leeteuk had been through enough for one day. As for Emily she stared at Kibum as if challenging him to take another step closer towards her.

Kibum was about to take one step more when he heard Leeteuk "Kibum are you ok in there? Why are you so quiet?" Fearing Leeteuk would walk into the kitchen Kibum cleared his throat as he walked back towards Leeteuk "Yeah I'm fine hyung." Leeteuk frowned he wasn't convinced one bit "Are you sure? You seem a bit pale?" Kibum flashed him a smile "I was just thinking what if Yesung hyung hadn't found you…"

Kibum shook his head he didn't want to think of the other possibilities that could have happened if Emily had gotten Leeteuk. Suddenly he felt Leeteuk's arms wrap around him pulling him into a reassuring hug, Kibum instantly relaxed as he buried his nose in the others neck inhaling the older man scent that drove him insane.

Leeteuk gasped as he felt Kibum's teeth sink into his collarbone "Kibum!" He yelled as he gently pushed him. Kibum just smiled "Sorry Teukie but I just can't resist that collar bone." Leeteuk's eyes widen "You-" Kibum cut him off by pecking his lips "Now rest." He gently pushed Leeteuk onto the couch, Leeteuk just watched him walk back into the kitchen his whole body buzzing with warmness at how caring and affectionate Kibum was being towards him.

This time Kibum's smile stayed as he cooked, he had liked Leeteuk for awhile but he had never spent so much time with him. His smile fell a bit; it would be perfect if that bastard of a ghost wasn't terrorizing his Leeteuk.

Just as Kibum had finished breakfast a loud sound coming from the living room almost made him drop the plate. Thinking Leeteuk had dropped something he shook his head and finished putting the finishing touches to the plate, he wanted it to be perfect for his hyung. But when he went to go get Leeteuk what he found was a sleeping Leeteuk with Emily hovering over him as if she was watching him sleep.

Kibum felt his body go rigid with anger and fear "Get the hell away from him!" Emily's eyes snapped up to look at him "He is MINE." Kibum shivered as he felt her breath ghost over his ear even if she was a few feet away from him but he wasn't going to back down that easily "I'm just going to tell you this once do listen carefully, leave us alone!"

Emily was suddenly right in front of him her eyes pitch black "And why would I? You are the one in the way!" Before Kibum even react he was thrown and pinned against the wall, a hand quickly found his way around his neck and the air quickly left him as she was straggling him. She leaned towards him until he could feel her lips on his ears "You know Leeteuk doesn't really love you right? I mean he only accepted you because he feels like he needs to be protected. He feels vulnerable and scared and you just happened to be there when he need someone to hold him. And as for your so called love making, do you really think he would have had sex with you if he wasn't drugged? Think about it."

Kibum wanred to tell her to shut the hell up that she had no idea what she was saying bit his vision was getting darker and darker as she talked her voice sounding farther and farther away when suddenly he was dropped to the floor. He landed on his knee's grasping his burning throat as he tried to inhale as much air as quickly as he possibly can.

Leeteuk wasn't exactly sure when he fell asleep all he knew is that he was woken up by some yelling followed by a loud thump. As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Kibum pinned to the wall with Emily's hands around his neck, he let out a little gasp of surprise. Hearing something Emily turned around letting Kibum hit the floor as she made her way towards her 'soul mate'

Leeteuk tried to reach Kibum to make sure he was alright but Emily pulled him towards her giggling "I love you." She brought her lips closer to Leeteuk's, Leeteuk tried to move his face away from her icy one "No please don't!" Emily took a step back Leeteuk fearing the worst closed his eyes, but when nothing happened he opened them only to see Emily smiling "Aww oppa you're embarrassed! That's so cute! Don't worry next time he won't be here to disturb us." And with that she disappeared.

Leeteuk quickly ran towards Kibum who was still on the floor "Kibum are you ok?" Kibum smiled "I think so, what about you? She didn't kiss you… did she?" Leeteuk just shook his head and smiled "No Bummie she didn't... but she said next time I'm alone she will." Leeteuk could help but shudder at the thought of his lips touching her cold ones. Kibum hugged him "Then you won't be alone, I will always be with you at any given point." Leeteuk smiled he was really falling hard and fast for Kibum.

"Now let's go eat." Leeteuk frowned "Is your throat ok enough to eat?" Kibum nodded "Yeah its fine hyung." Leeteuk's eyes narrowed "Don't lie to me Kim Kibum, not five minutes ago you where being choked to death." Kibum pecked Leeteuk's lips "Don't worry I ate a while ago I just cooked for you."

Leeteuk swore his heart was going to burst "You didn't have to do that Bummie." Kibum smiled "I know but how else am I suppose to show you that I love you." Kibum felt his cheeks go red he didn't mean to say that out loud at least not yet. "I love you to Bummie."


	15. Chapter 15

It was pretty late when the members got back to the dorm, immediately surrounded Leeteuk and Kibum who where currently in the living room. "Hyung how are you feeling now?" Ryeowook couldn't help but be worried for their leader. Leeteuk smiled trying to reassure all the members "I'm fine now, I feel better you guys don't have to worry about me anymore."

Hangeng who had been closest to Kibum saw something that caught his eye on Kibum's neck. "Are those bruises on your neck!?" At Hangeng's sudden outburst all eyes suddenly turned to look at Kibum. Nobody missed on how pale Kibum got as he touched his neck.

"It's nothing big hyung." Hangeng shook his head as he took Kibum's head on his hands and tilted it to the side to get a better look at the bruices. "The hell its nothing! Its all over your neck… they look like fingers…"

Sungmin's eyes widen as a scenario flashed passed his mind "Don't tell me it was Emily." When Kibum didn't try to deny it they knew that it was her doing. Seeing that Kibum wasn't going to say anything else Sungmin turned towards Leeteuk "What exactly happened?"

Leeteuk took a deep breath "I honestly don't know, I woke up only to find Kibum being pinned to the wall by Emily. The only one that knows is Kibum…" Leeteuk tilted his head towards Kibum "What exactly did she do that to you?" Kibum felt himself flush in embarrassment as he squirmed in his sit "Well when I walked in the living room she was just watching you so I kind of lost my temper for not leaving you alone and well I kind of yelled at her to leave you and me alone and that Leeteuk didn't belong to her."

As Kibum finished talking everybody went quiet until Kyuhyun decided to tease Kibum to lighten the mood as he didn't miss the possessive tone Kibum's voice took when he explained the incident "And who does Leeteuk belong to huh Kibum? Maybe to you? Huh?" Kibum felt his face burn even more making Kyuhyun's smile grow into a full blown smirk "Are you blushing Kibum?"

Feeling bad for Kibum Ryeowook elbowed Kyuhyun in his stomach "Yah Cho Kyuhun stop teasing you hyung." Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes as he massaged his stomach. Siwon decide to ask the question that had crossed everybody's mind that day "What are we going to do to get rid of her?"

The whole room got quiet again which was a rare sight for Super Junior. They all glanced at each other hoping that somebody would speak up with a plan but no such luck. The room stayed quiet for about 5 minutes with the members trying to come up with a solution.

Donghae suddenly had an idea "Why don't we bring that psychic lady again? I mean she helped us before maybe she can tell us a way to get rid of it too." Everybody agreed that that was the best thing to do for now.

Leeteuk smiled at how all the members where there helping him when they looked so tried "Alright everybody to bed you guys need to rest we have an early practice tomorrow." Everybody murmured their goodnights before everybody left to get ready for bed.

Donghae was laying on his and Eunhyuk's bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Eunhyuk to come out of the bathroom so he could finally rest properly after the trying day they had with the extra stress of Leeteuk collapsing when a cold hand suddenly cover his mouth effectively covering his screams and whimpers for help. The last thing Dongahae saw was Emily's evil smile.


	16. Chapter 16

When Eunhyuk finally made his way into his room he found it very strange that Donghae was not in bed already but shrugged it off for now thinking he must be spending some time with Leeteuk since Kibum had been keeping Leeteuk to himself ever since the psychic came. Eunhyuk laid down and tried to close his eyes and rest but something didn't feel right.

With a frustrated grunt he got out of bed and headed to the leader and now Kibum's room cursing at Donghae for making him stay up later than he wanted to. Eunhyuk hesitantly knocked on the door, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was going to find behind the door.

Kibum opened the door a bit frustrated for being interrupted when he was spending some quality time with Leeteuk. "What?" He growled out. Eunhyuk blinked surprised by Kibum's attitude, Leeteuk smacked Kibum "Yah Kibum be nice, whats wrong Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk shook his head "Nothing hyung can you please tell Donghae to come to bed it late."

Leeteuk frowned "I would but Donghae is not here." Eunhyuk felt like ice water was running down his spine "Then where is he?" Panic struck Leeteuk hard "I'm sure he is in one of the other members room Eunhyuk you know how he doesn't like to be left alone."

"You're right hyung I'll just go look for him sorry for disturbing you." As Eunhyuk turned to leave he bumped into Kyuhyun who came running not caring who got in his way as he grabbed Leeteuk by the shoulders and shook him. "Hyung please tell me Ryeowook is here!" Leeteuk just shook his head not really grasping what was going on.

Kyuhyun let Leeteuk go as if had been burned "This is not funny hyung!" Kibum was pretty sure Kyuhyun had lost it "Kyuhyun you're not making a lot of sense." Kyuhyun eyes glared at Kibum "Ryeowook is gone!"

It took a couple of moments for the information to sink in to all three guys "Wait what do you mean gone?" Leeteuk asked his voice trembling with the fear that he was trying to push down. Kyuhyun grunted in frustration "I mean that he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when he took too long all I found was a cup of water spilled on the floor!"

Eunhyuk shut his eyes trying desperately trying to pretend that this was not happening. Leeteuk felt himself waver a bit "Are you sure he isn't in another member's room?" Kyuhyun pulled at his hair trying to keep himself calm but all his composure was quickly slipping away "I'm sure! I think… I think Emily took him…" Eunhyuk felt his vision get blurred

"Donghae is also missing…" His eyes shot up and locked onto Leeteuk's "Hyung please tell me that Emily doesn't have Donghae!" Leeteuk bit his lip willing himself not to cry "I can't Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk bit back a sob "No hyung not Donghae, not my Hae! We have to find him!"

"And Ryeowook too!" Kyuhyun started pacing back and forth. Kibum finally decided to speak "But we aren't even sure if Emily was the one who took them, plus how exactly are we supposed to find them?" Before anybody could think of a proper respons or for Kyuhyun to hit Kibum the lights went off.

Just as quickly as they had gone they were back on again but something was very wrong. Kibum whirled around trying to find Leeteuk "Leeteuk? Leeteuk!" Panic quickly clogged his veins. He cursed himself for not grabbing onto Leeteuk when the lights went out.

Leeteuk found himself in his room when the light when on again, he blinked once then twice to make sure he was actually in his room. Once he was satisfied his heart rate started to calm down again only to spike up again when he heard Kibum's voice calling out his name in pure panic. But before he could get out Emily was there blocking the door.

"Ah ah ah where do you think you're going?" Leeteuk just backed up as quickly trying to create as much space between them. Emily frowned "Oppa don't you miss me?" Leeteuk just shook his head instantly regretting it once he saw anger flash in her eyes.

"Oh really!? Why! Is it because you have that stupid Kibum guy by your side!?" Leeteuk was now to scared to even reply his mouth going dry. A sob coming outside the door from Eunhyuk was enough to give him strength to utter a few words to her.

"Where are Donghae and Ryeowook?" Emily smirked "Oh don't worry they are having so much fun with me I assure you." That only made his stomach turn into more knots that it already was. "Please just tell me where they are." Emily laughed "Desperate aren't we?" Leeteuk tried his best to stop shaking "Please I beg you."Suddenly an idea popped into Emily's head "Alright I'll tell you, but with one condition." Leeteuk could only stare at her as she came closer to him.

"Kiss me." Was all she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Outside Kibum was about trying to stop Eunhyuk from crying anymore when some voices from his and Leeteuk's room caught his attention. He mentally slapped himself why didn't he check there in the first place. He quickly got up from where he was sitting next to Eunhyuk and tried to open the door. To his luck it was locked he was about to go find the key when he heard a sob coming from inside.

He just knew it came from Leeteuk and he didn't even think twice as he rammed the door open with his shoulder. All he saw as the door swung open was Emily's lips about an inch away from his boyfriends. He didn't care if his shoulder hurt like hell he ran as fast as he could towards Leeteuk and pushed him behind himself shielding him from Emily.

Her eyes blazed with anger but her glare was no match for the one Kibum had on his face. "Don't you dare touch him!" Emily hissed she did not like being talk to that way but she knew when to get the hell out of a situation when it wasn't going her way.

Leeteuk just hid behind Kibum his eyes wide at how Emily took a step back and disappeared leaving them alone. Leeteuk just buried his face on the back of Kibum's shoulders, grateful that Kibum saved him just at the right time. Suddenly he was being whirled around to face Kibum, he flinched automatically when he saw the worry in Kibum's eyes.

"Why didn't you try to run?" Hurt was evident in Kibum's voice as he spoke. Leeteuk felt guilt rush trough him "I'm sorry Bummie but she told me where she took them." Kibum looked lost for a bit until Kyuhyun pushed him aside "Where!?" Leeteuk felt pain shoot up his shoulders as Kyuhyun grasped him tighter "In the attic, she said there is a door hidden behind some boxes but b-" Before he could even finish Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk where running out the door.

Kibum frowned "Is that why she was going to kiss you?" Leeteuk slowly turned around to face Kibum "I'm sorry Bummie but she said that's all she wanted and I was desperate to find them because I was scared she was going to do something horrible to them. You know how fragile they are."

Kibum let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead "I know Tuekie but you need to be more careful…" Kibum lowered his voice so Leeteuk won't hear him "You're fragile too." Leeteuk saw Kibum's lips move but he didn't catch what he said "What was that?" Kibum just smiled "Nothing hyung." Leeteuk eyed him before heading out the door himself.

"Where you going?" Kibum said as he caught Leeteuk by the hand. Leeteuk smiled "I'm going to go help Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk get their boyfriends out of the attick." Kibum shook his head as he brought Leeteuk into his arms "No you're not you already helped them out a lot." Leeteuk opened his mouth as if to answer but then quickly shut it only to open it again "But Kibum they need me."

Kibum just picked him up and carried him to bed "No they don't they are big boys now they can take care of themselves." Leeteuk wasn't convinced "But Bummie…" Kibum gave him a quick kiss to make him stop talking "Sorry hyung but I don't want you anywhere near the attic she might be up to something." Leeteuk finally gave up wanting the worried expression to leave Kibum's face. "Fine you win but I hope for your sake that nothing happens to them up there."

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk where frantically looking for a flashlight so they can make their way to the attic and save their lovers. "Aha! I found it!" Eunhyuk shouted only to be shushed by Kyuhyun "Quiet you idiot! You want to wake everybody up and alert Emily we are on our way up there." Eunhyuk covered his mouth "Sorry Kyu."

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk both took a deep breath as they opened the attic door, nobody had been up there since they moved in a couple of weeks ago. "Eunhyuk gripped the flashlight tighter "Ok hyung said a door behind some boxes…" Kyuhyun was getting frustrated "How are we suppose to know which ones! Theres a bunch here!" Eunhyuk smaked Kyuhyun "Yah don't sound so hopeless! Maybe we can see the door even with the boxes blocking it."

After five excruciating minutes Kyuhyun finally found it "Hyung it there behind those!" Eunhyuk covered his mouth "Wasn't you the one who told me to lower my voice?" Kyuhyun yanked his hand off his face "Sorry its just I need to see my Wookie." Eunhyuk put the flashlight down "You're not the only one whos boyfriend got kidnapped! Now help me."

Finally they cleared a path they tried to open the door but it was stuck. "Hyung knock it down." Eunhyuk eyes went wide "Why me!?" Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes "Because you work out more than me." Eunhyuk looked at the door and decided it was too heavy for him "No way! Its too heavy and big for only me!"

Kyuhyun palmed his face "Fine how about we both push it open?" Once they both agreed the pushed the door with all their strength until the heard it creak and the both tumbled to the floor as the door fell to the floor. They quickly sat up and Eunhuyk waved the flashlight trying to find Ryeowook and Donghae when the light caught them. Donghae was what it looks liked trying to protect Ryeowook with his arms wrapped around him.

Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun quietly approached them not wanting to make noise as not to wake them up and scare them. "Donghae? Wake up, your safe now." He gently shook him as Kyuhyun took Ryeowook from Donghae as Ryeowook's eyes started to open. Kyuhyun felt Ryeowook stiffen with fear but quickly relax when he knew he was in Kyuhyun's embrace. "Kyu you came!" Kyuhyun just hugged him tighter "Of course Wookie I'll always protect you."

Donghae started to cry and hug Eunhyuk to death when they convinced him that he was not dreaming and that Emily was not playing a trick on him. Both couples quickly got out of there just wanting to go to bed and forget this nightmare even if it was for a couple of hours.

"Donghae can I ask you something?" Donghae just cuddled closer to Eunhyuk "Mmmm?" Eunhyuk paused debating if he should ask him or not. "Did Emily do anything to you guys while you were up there?"


	18. Chapter 18

Donghae just gave him a small smile "Nothing really Eunhyuk so don't worry." Eunhyuk frowned and pulled him closer almost molding their bodies together. "You can tell me anything Hae, now what did she do?" Donghae giggled before kissing Eunhyuk's cheek "Don't worry she just threw us up there and poor Wookie was so scared so I tried to block him from her and the next thing I knew you guys where there."

Eunhyuk let out a sigh of relief "You better be telling the truth my little fishy." Donghae giggled "If she did do something do you think I would be laughing right now Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk still felt a bit uneasy but he let it go for now "Ok I believe you, now to sleep."

When Donghae was sure Eunhyuk fell asleep he quietly snuck out of the bed and headed towards the leaders room. Donghae was surprised that the door was still in tacked he turned the door knob but the door didn't budge he silently cursed. He pressed his ear on the door and his blood boiled when he heard Leeteuk moan out Kibum's name.

He was about to pound on the door but he quickly calmed himself down "Enjoy the little time you have left with him Kibum because he is mine and no one elses." Suddenly he heard a door open and he quickly retreated from the door and went back to his room and Eunhyuk's room. "Just wait Kibum just wait." With that he quickly fell asleep.

The next day Eunhyuk woke up earlier than usual, the reason was simply because his bed was cold and empty where Donghae was suppose to be. He groggly got out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen where he heard his fishy's voice. "Donghae why so early?" Eunhyuk whined

Donghae didn't even answer he just shrugged and turned his attention back to Leeteuk who was cooking. Eunhyuk frowned and sat next to Kibum who raised an eyebrow at him. Eunhyuk just shook his head not knowing what was up with Donghae. A few silence filled minutes passed until Kibum kicked Eunhyuk almost making him choke on his coffee "What the hell Kibum!?"

Kibum didn't even flinch "Go over there and control your boyfriend!" Eunhyuk looked at him with a confused expression until Kibum forced his face in the direction of Leeteuk and Donghae and Eunhyuk had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Donghae was being WAY to clingy with Leeteuk more than he usually is. "Uhh Donghae why don't you come sit down with me?" Donghae pouted "But I want to watch Leeteuk cook!"

Eunhyuk felt a bit hurt to be rejected for his hyung by his own boyfriend but shook it off. "Calmdown Eunhyuk he is probably just missing Leeteuk." Eunhyuk thought to himself making himself calm but that didn't last very long. He froze with his cup halfway up as he saw Donghae HIS Hae slip a hand under Leeteuk's shirt.

Kibum's eyes blazed as he stood up and yanked Leeteuk away from the touchy fish "What do you think you're doing?" Donghae eyes hardened as he just sat himself down next to the still unmoving Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk still couldn't believe that Donghae did that! Sure he knew Donghae loved skinship but he only did that with Eunhyuk. Something was very off with Donghae but Eunhyuk had no clue on what it was.

After breakfast KIbum pulled Eunhyuk aside "What's up with Donghae?" Eunhyuk just dropped his head "I have no idea I just know something is not right." Kibum squeezed his shoulder "don't worry by tomorrow he will be back to his old self but in the mean time keep him away from Leeteuk." Eunhyuk frowned "Easier said than done…"

Eunhyuk had succeed in keeping Donghae by his side for about two hours which was a miracle since he wasn't used to do since Hae was always by his side unless he was forced to separate from Eunhyuk. Only two hours and then the fishy disappeared from his side, Eunhyuk panicked hopefully he could find him before Donghae finds Leeteuk or even worse Kibum finds them both.

He was quickly checking all the rooms when he suddenly saw Kibum coming his way he quickly turned but to his luck Kibum grabbed his arm. "Where is Donghae?" Eunhyuk swallowed "I uh I kind of lost him." Kibum frowned "He better not be wi-" He quickly shut his mouth when he heard Leeteuk's nervous laugh.

They both made their way into Eunhyuk's and Donghae's room "Pabo Hyuk! Why didn't you check there first?" Eunhyuk mentally scolded himself. As they walked in he felt his heart break into a million pisses. There in his and Donghae's room he saw his fishy had pinned Leeteuk to the wall and his lips were about to touch their leaders. Tears started to stream down his face as Donghae turned to look at them a pout on his lips disappointed of being interrupted.

Leeteuk quickly pushed Donghae away and ran to hold Eunhyuk up as he cluthed his chest as if he was holding his broken heart. "Hae h-how c-could you!" was all Eunhyuk could say as he felt he couldn't breathe properly from the pain he was feeling in his chest. Kibum felt his heart ache for Eunhyuk he had never seen him break down so easily, he looked up just in time to see Donghae fist fly towards him. He fell backward banging his head on the wall as a groan escaped his lips, he heard Leeteuk scream something but his head was refused to understand him until he opened his eyes and saw Donghae holding a knife.

Donghae leaned closer and picked Kibum up by his collar before pushing the tip of the blade on his neck. "You guys are really clueless! You had no idea!" Donghae laughed as he turned to face Eunhyuk "You especially! I though you would notice the difference but you didn't! Shows how much you love him." Leeteuk's eyes widen with fear "Emily?"

Donghae smirked "Took you long enough! But it was worth it." He winked at Leeteuk and Leeteuk felt his knees buck with fear. "Please don't hurt him either of them." Donghae laughed "Aw don't worry I won't kill them TODAY, that will be too easy but you do owe me a kiss." Leeteuk shook his head as soon as he heard the request "No! Not while you're in Donghae's body! I won't betray them like that."

Donghae just shrugged "Fine then I hope you have some good blood removal, you're going to need it." He applied a bit more pressure on Kibum's neck and blood started to flow out "Wait! Don't! I'll do it!" Leeteuk said as he pulled at his arm. "See isn't this better."

Leeteuk looked at Eunhyuk and Kibum "I'm sorry for this." Donghae just grabbed his face and crushed their lips together, Leeteuk shut his eyes tight and refused to move his lips at all but he involuntary opened his mouth when he felt Donghae bite hi bottom lip.

Eunhyuk was trying to convince his mind that that wasn't Donghae kissing his hyung but that didn't make it easier to watch. Finally Donghae pulled away as Leeteuk dropped to floor as more tears escaped his eyes "Please leave Donghae…" Donghae pouted "Fine but only because you kissed me BUT I will be back to visit." Just as those word where said Donghae's body dropped to the floor unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Eunhyuk had not left Donghae's side since the incident, the rest of the member heard what happened and they were all worried especially Leeteuk who felt really guilty because all that happened to Donghae just so Emily could get closer to him. He groaned he knew Eunhyuk was mad at him; he wouldn't even let him near their room after they managed to get Donghae onto the bed.

Leeteuk slowly approached the room trying to hide behing Siwon who was walking in to check up on them. Once in the room he tried to get a peek at Donghae but unfortunately Eunhyuk saw him and Leeteuk saw how eunhyuk's arms seem to tighten around Donghae's body as if he were afraid that he was going to take Donghae away from him. Siwon seemed to feel the tension rise so he gave a warning look at Eunhyuk and walked out leaving them both with the unconscious boy. "Eunhyuk-"

"Get out." Leeteuk blinked a couple of times stunned. "What?" Eunhyuk just gave him a cold stare "I said get out." Leeteuk stepped closer to him and Eunhyuk let go of Donghae and got up "But why?" Eunhyuk shoved Leeteuk back "Don't you think you have done enough." Tears welled up in the leaders eyes "I didn't mean to-" Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes "If wasn't for you none of this would have happened!" Leeteuk felt like he was physically being hit "Eunhyuk…"

Eunhyuk grabbed his wrist and dragged him out his room and shutting the door before Leeteuk could say anything else. Leeteuk finally let the tears out as he slid down the wall, Eunhyuk was right if it wasn't for him none of the members would get hurt.

Eunhyuk felt a bit guilty when he heard some muffled sobs outside his door but he buried it as soon as it surfaced. He sat next to Donghae and his heart ached he tried to not feel betrayed by the younger but he couldn't, everytime he tried towash that feeling away a vivid image of him devouring his hyungs mouth would flash before his eyes and he would end up feeling even worse.

Suddenly he felt Donghae shift and he lifted his head up as Donghae opened his eyes as soon as he did Eunhyuk saw fear cloud his eyes as Donghae scrambled to sit up on the bed. "Hyukkie what happened?" Eunhyuk wanted to hug and comfort Donghae but the kiss kept playing in his head and he couldn't bring himself to do that. "Why don't you ask Leeteuk hyung."

Eunhyuk felt like his heart was going to be ripped open when he saw the hurt expression on Donghae's face so he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

Donghae flinched when he heard the door slam shut "Hyukkie don't leave me I'm scared…" Tears ran down his face as he ran to open the door shaking with fear he had no idea what he had done to make Eunhyuk mad at him. Once he opened the door he saw Leeteuk with his head buried in his hands "Hyung?"

Leeteuk jumped in shock as he heard Donghae's voice, not wanting him to see him cry he quickly got up as he tried to the evidence that he was crying. "Are you ok hyung?" Leeteuk couldn't bring himself to look at Donghae so he quickly nodded his head and made a run for his room. Donghae's shoulders slumped "what did I do to make everyone mad at me?" He asked himself.

Kibum was making his way to yell at Eunhyuk for making Leeteuk cry when he saw a heartbroken Donghae standing infront of his room. "Donghae?" Pained filled eyes stared back at Kibum "You're not mad at me too right Kibum?" Kibum saw how hurt Donghae was "Of course not hyung. Why would I be? Now where is Eunhyuk?" Donghae voice broke as he answered "He is avoiding me… and I don't know why."

"Hey don't worry you he isn't mad at you." Donghae sniffed "Then why is he avoiding me?" Kibum didn't think it was a good idea to tell Donghae what exactly happened yet so he just shrugged his shoulders.

Later that night Donghae was just staring into space as he heard Eunhyuk get into bed "Hyukkie are you still mad at me?" Eunhyuk just shut his eyed tight and replied with a stiff "No." Donghae felt like crying again "Please Hyukkie tell me what I did to make you so mad?" Eunhyuk didn't dare open his eyes "I'm not mad Donghae." Donghae felt hot fresh tears make his way down his cheeks again "Yes you are but I have no idea what I did." That's when Eunhyuk snapped "I said I'm not mad so leave me alone!" the room suddenly went quiet.

"I'm sorry Hyukkie." Donghae ran out the room not being able to see Eunhyuk so mad at him he was running towards Sungmin's room when he heard a sob coming from the living room. As he walked closer he saw Leeteuk crying again, before he could stop himself he called out to him "Hyung?"

Leeteuk was about to make a run for it again but something in donghae's voice made him look at him first and that's when he took in Donghae's appearance. Donghae's eyes where bloodshot red and very swollen from crying "Donghae are you ok?"

Donghae ran into Leeteuk's arms "I'm sorry! I'm sorry hyung!" Leeteuk was a little surprised "For what?" Donghae just hugged him tighter "For making you angry with me." Leeteuk felt his heart break for him "Hey look at me Donghae…" Donghae unwillingly looke at him "I was never mad at you."

"But then why did you run when I called you earlier?" Leeteuk felt guilt rip through his heart "I didn't want you see me crying." Donghae was even more confused "But why where you crying?" Leeteuk just gave him a small smile "Pressure of being the leader where getting to me but please don't worry about me. Why are you up this late?"

Suddenly the waterworks where back for donghae "Hyukkie hates me!" Leeteuk jumped in shock as Donghae screamed and panicked to calm him down before the members woke up "Hey don't worry Hae I'm sure he doesn't he'll come around soon." That made Donghae sobs quiet down a bit.

A few days had passed and Eunhyuk was still avoiding Donghae and Leeteuk, Donghae had stopped eting unless Leeteuk fored him to eat even if it was a few bites. Leeteuk watched as Donghae just looked lifless staring at nothing that's when his 'mother mode' turned on full blast as he almost knocked Eunhyuk's door down.

"Lee Hyukjae!"


	20. Chapter 20

Eunhyuk felt his heart stop for a split second before restarting itself and beating widly in his chest as he stared wide eyed at a furious looking Leeteuk. The room was filled with a thickening silence and Eunhyuk swore that his heart beat was the only thing that could be heard before clearing his throat "Hyung?" He winced when his voice came out shaking and barely audible.

Leeteuk's angered waver as he saw that Eunhyuk was as pale as Donghae, he rubbed his temples to help him calm down a bit he didn't want to scare the younger man. "Eunhyuk we need to talk."

Eunhyuk felt his body stiffened he was scared at what the leader had to say. But none the less he felt himself nod. Leeteuk took a deep breath before sitting down next to Eunhyuk "Enhyuk whats going on?" Eunhyuk tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean hyung?" Leeteuk felt a sudden urge to face palm himself "I mean with you and Donghae?" He felt Eunhuyk shift away from him; he felt irritation bubbling beneath his skin "Why are you ignoring him?" Eunhyuk would dare meet his hyung's eyes as he quietly whispered "I'm not ignoring him."

Leeteuk scoffed "Please Eunhyuk don't give me that! I see how you avoid being in the same room unless it can't be helped. All I want to know is why." Eunhyuk just stared as his hands in his lap as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Eunhyuk! I'm being serious! If you don't fix things with him one or both of you will end up in the hospital and thrust me no one wants that." Eunhyuk flinched as he knew Leeteuk was right "Hyung is just I'm scared…"

All of the irritation and anger disappeared as he saw Eunhyuk's eyes filled with unshed tears. He quickly pulled the younger man into a hug "About what Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk closed his eyes in order to prevent the tears from falling "Emily…" Leeteuk felt guilt stab him straight in the heart "Don't worry she won't be getting near you or any of the other members as long as I'm here."

Eunhyuk sniffed "But hyung how can you do that?" Leeteuk gave him a small "Don't worry about it Hyukkie. Now go and get Donghae back." Leeteuk gently pushed Eunhyuk towards the door. "But hyung what if he doesn't want to see me?" Leeteuk resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Trust me he will probably jump you before you can even open your mouth to apologize." Eunhyuk finally smiled as he ran out the door to find his fishy.

Leeteuk sighed in relief that at least one problem was solved. "You did great Teukie." Leeteuk looked up at Kibum who was leaning against the door frame. "Yah! It's not nice to eavesdrop on your hyungs." Kibum smiled "How else was I going to make sure you would get hurt by that monkey..." Leeteuk blushed and looked away from Kibum. " But I am curious how are you going to keep that promise to him?" Leeteuk smiled "I'm not sure but you are helping me."

Before Kibum could reply a loud thud was hard from the leaving room followed by a loud sqeel of "Hyukkie!" from Donghae.


	21. Chapter 21

Eunhyuk felt like his heart was going to break free from his chest as it pounded faster and faster against his ribs as he approached Donghae. "Donghae…" Eunhyuk suddenly felt the floor meet his back, dazed and confused he opened his eyes only to see Donghae hugging the life out of him. "Hyukkie!" Donghae tighten his arms even more not caring if he was strangling the man beneath him.

"Donghae… can't… breathe." Donghae finally pulled away "Hyukkie! I missed you please stop ignoring me! I promise not to make you angry ever again!" Eunhyuk couldn't help but smile at Donghae "No I'm sorry Hae I shouldn't have ignored you, I was just being a stupid jealous boyfriend ." Donghae was about to reply when Eunhyuk silenced anymore talking with an over delayed kissed.

Leeteuk couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, he was glad to see Eunhyuk and Donghae together again but the smile quickly turned into a frown as he kept watching them "Hey! Not in my living room!" Eunhyuk and Donghae sprang apart trying to hide their blushing face from their leader as they ran to their room. Leeteuk smiled as he heard the giggles coming from the now closed door.

"Why couldn't Kibum come with you?" Heechul whined as Leeteuk dragged them towards a restaurant. Leeteuk rolled his eyes "Because I wanted you to accompany me instead." Heechul pouted "But I was spending time with Hangeng." Leeteuk smiled "Then think of this as your punishment for scarring Kibum."

Heechul glared at Leeteuk every chance he got until the Psychic made her presence known. "I see you are still alive and well Leeteuk, I'm glad." Leeteuk gave her small smile "I wanted to know if there was something else you can tell us to help us against Emily." The psychic looked at them "There is something but I don't know if I should tell you…" Leeteuk frowned "And why not?" The psychic took a quick glance at Heechul that didn't go unnoticed by both males "Are you sure you want him to know?"

"Listen you I-" Leeteuk squeezed his shoulder "Miss I trust Heechul with my life so whatever you have to say you can say it in front of him." The psychic finally nodded "Fine but both of you listen very carefully because I wll only tell you this once. In the attic where she took your friends there is a box that belongs to her, inside there's something you guys should see. But be careful."

After the psychic left Heechul turned to Leeteuk "As much as I love you hyung you are going to have to find that yourself, I have no desire in confronting her anytime soon." Leeteuk smiled "It's alright Heechul I wasn't going to ask you anyways. Wouldn't want this precious face to get hurt." Heechul smiled "Wait are you mocking me hyung!?" Leeteuk just laughed.

Later that night Kibum was wandering around the door looking for the infamous 83-line that had done missing for most of the day. "Heechul hyung!" Heechul gave kibum a smile "Yes?"

"Have you seen Leeteuk?" Heechul frowned "Not since we got home he said he was tired so he went to bed." Kibum heart started racing "Hyung can you tell me where you guys went?" Heechul smirked "Why? Don't trust your boyfriend?" Kibum frowned "Of course I do is just I want to know."

"Well I can't tell you much, just that we met with that freaky psychic lady and she said something about a box in the attic. I can't remember much ask Leeteuk if you really want to know." Kibum forced himself to smile "Of course hyung once he wakes up." Heechul smiled "Now if that's it Im of to find my china prince."

Once Heechul left Kibum leaned against the wall for support "_Please don't tell me he would be stupid enough to go up to the attic by himself."_Kibum thought as he made his way up the stairs. As he reached the door to the attack he took a deep breath before opening the door afraid of what he might see.

Leeteuk was being as quiet and as careful as he could be afraid that by one wrong move he would be suddenly face to face with Emily and he really did not want that. He was looking through his third box when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Before a scream could be ripped away from his throat a hand clamp over his mouth. Oddly enough the hand wasn't cold as the last time Emily touched him, he closed his eyes as he was turned around not wanting to see Emily. "Hyung?" At hearing Kibum's voice his eyes shot open and he pulled himself away from him "Kibum! Are you trying to kill me!?" Kibum just gave him a smile "Sorry Teukie but what exactly are you doing up here alone when you're not suppose to?"

Leeteuk just gave him a shy smile "Well the psychic lady said there's a box up here we need to find that might help us." Kibum eyes narrowed "You went without me?" Leeteuk felt like slapping himself for letting it slip "Uh yeah but that was only because you had to stay here and keep an eye on Eunhae you know how they get."

After about what felt like forever looking from box to box Kibum finally found something "Hey Leeteuk look at this." Leeteuk crouched next to him and looked inside the box "Wow… that's a lot of letters." Kibum took several of them out "Yeah and they are all addressed to the same person." Leeteuk grabbed them out of his hand all the letters had the same thing written on them 'To my Emily'


	22. Chapter 22

As Leeteuk was about to open one of the letters Kibum stopped him "Hyung do you really think is a good idea to reads this here?" Leeteuk stayed quiet for a few seconds "You got a point but then where?" Now it was Kibum's turn to think "Well we can go… we can go to… How about the park?"

Leeteuk frowned "What if someone sees us?" Kibum smiled "I doubt anybody would be out this late Teukie." Leeteuk eyes widen as he noticed the sun was already down "How long have we been here?" Kibum shrugged "Don't know a couple of hours maybe." Leeteuk smiled "Come then it's been forever since we have spent some time together."

Just like Kibum said the park was almost deserted they sat down by a tree near the pond. Leeteuk hesitated before opening the first letter "Maybe we should do this Bummie." Kibum gave him a confused look "And why not? It's not like she gives us any privacy either." Leeteuk chewed on his bottom lip while deep in thought.

Kibum groaned "Don't do that Hyung." Leeteuk blinked once "Do what?" Kibum rolled his eyes "That lip biting thing." Leeteuk's heart went into overdrive as Kibum leaned in closer to him "What are you doing?" Kibum smiled as his eyes flickered down to his hyung's lips "Stopping you from biting your lip." Just as he was going to touch Leeteuk's lips with his own Leeteuk gently pushed him away.

"We are in public Kibum, what if somebody see's us?" Kibum smiled sweetly "Hyung its almost midnight I doubt anybody will be out here this late." Leeteuk shook his head "But-"

Kibum sealed Leeteuk's lips from spilling anymore doubts with his own. Leeteuk tried to push Kibum away afraid that somebody would be taking a midnight stroll and see them, but any further argument was wiped away when he felt Kibum's dig his teeth into his bottom lip. A surprised moaned escaped him as he felt Kibum's tongue against his.

As they broke for air Leeteuk looked around his surrounding briefly wondering how he get pinned to the grass cover floor without him noticing. Another moan escaped his lips as he felt Kibum start to suck and nibble on his neck. Just as Leeteuk had snuck his hands in Kibum's shirt Leeteuk's phone rang making them jump apart.

Kibum groaned as he listened to Leeteuk talk to one of the members "Yes Wookie we are fine, don't worry we'll head straight home after." Leeteuk sent Kibum an apologetic smile which made Kibum chuckle and gave him a quick peck on his lips "We should start reading the letters now." Leeteuk pouted but agreed.

As they read the first handful of letters it became very obvious love letters. They all practically said the same thing over and over again for Emily to wait for him that he still loved her and he would be back as soon as he could. Leeteuk was very confused "Wait Bummie if he kept writing to her promising her that they would be together again, why does she think he abandoned her?"

Kibum frowned as he looked through the letters again suddenly everything clicked into place as he saw Leeteuk open up the last letter "Wait!" Leeteuk jumped and the letter dropped to the floor "Kibum! What the hell!?" Kibum cringed at hearing Leeteuk scream "Sorry hyung. Its just that all the letters where closed."

Leeteuk cocked his head to the side "So?" Kibum rolled his eyes "So they were never opened." Leeteuk finally caught on "She never read them…"

"Exactly! But why? Didn't she love him?" Leeteuk groaned this was getting more and more complicated as the days went by. Kibum opened the last letter…

_My beloved Emily,_

_Why did you do this to me to us?_

_I thought we were going to be together forever… why didn't you wait for me?_

_You broke my heart… how could you forget my love as soon as I left? You never answered any of my letters I just thought you didn't want your mother finding out about us, but I guess I was wrong…You where just too busy with your fiancé and laughing behind my back._

_Just so you know this will be my last letter to you and no matter I will ALWAYS love you… Forever yours,L _

"Wait L?" Kibum ignored Leeteuk's question "But she never read the letters…Unless her mom was the one receiving them." Leeteuk's eyes went wide "He did mention her in his letter, but how did he find out she was getting married?" Kibum looked inside the box only to find it empty "I don't know there is no more letters." Leeteuk frowned as his eyes landed on the envelope that Kibum was holding.

"Let me see that." Kibum silently handed him the envelope, Leeteuk looked inside it and to his surprise there was another paper inside "Theres another letter." He began to read it out loud:

_I am sorry I let you on as far as I did… The guiltiness is crushing my heart for betraying you like this so I decided to come clean…_

_I am getting married next month and before you make any plans to come and rescue me from this marriage I beg you DON"T. I said yes out of my own free will… I know you don't want to hear this but I'm afraid that if you don't you might do something stupid…_

_I don't love you anymore… I am so sorry… you are a nice guy you just don't have enough… money… I know that sound extremely shallow but it's the truth. I need to know that my future is secure… Please don't ever come looking for me if you do you'll just end up hurting yourself more_

_Please do this last thing for me or at least try to forget about me, move on with your life and fine another pretty girl and marry her. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me just please forget me…_

_ Emily_

Leeteuk was close to tears as he finished the letter "How could her own mother do this to her own daughter?" Kibum brought Leeteuk into his arms "I don't know Teukie, I don't know. But atleast know we know the exact same reason why she is confusing you with him." Leeteuk buried his face in Kibum's chest "Why?" Kibum chuckled "Pabo you where the one who noticed it."

"Noticed what?" Kibum kissed Leeteuk's forehead "His initial L." Leeteuk broke the hug to lightly smack Kibum on his chest "Yah! I said that 10 minutes ago!" Kibum smiled "I Know."


	23. Chapter 23

"It's getting late Teukie we should head home." Leeteuk groaned and tighten his hold on Kibum "I don't want to go yet, can we stay here for a few more minutes please?" Kibum was about to argue back when all the words got stuck in his throat as he was caught with Leeteuk giving him puupy eyes with that sinful pout. All Kibum was able to do was grunt and nod his head.

Soon Leeteuk drifted off to dream land and Kibum didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet. But the longer they stayed the colder the air was becoming and Kibum noticed how Leeteuk began to shiver a bit. "Teukie wake up." Leeteuk just moaned in response barley swatting a hand in Kibum's direction.

Kibum chuckled and decided to try a different approach; he slowly leaned in until his lips made contact with Leeteuk's. Slowly but surely Leeteuk started to kiss him back just as Leeteuk was starting to really enjoy the kiss Kibum pulled away. "Bummie why?" Kibum smiled "Because it's getting colder and its really late we should really head back to the dorm." Leeteuk pouted "Fine lets go."

Kibum was helping Leeteuk up something slammed into Kibum, losing his balance Kibum fell ontop of Leeteuk. "Crap hyung are you ok?" Leeteuk groaned as his body ache from the unexpected weight "I'm fine but please get of me Bummie you're not as light as you think." Kibum scoweled but did as he was told.

"I'm glad I found you guys!" to both of their surprise the psychic was the one who caused the crash. "What are you doing here?" Kibum didn't mean to sound mean but she made him hurt Leeteuk. The psychic blinked in surprise before composing herself "I came to warn you!" Leeteuk felt his heart rate go up and not in the good way "Warn us about what?"

"Emily she is very mad that you took the box if she found you she will do something very horrible." Leeteuk felt like his knees where going to give out anytime soon "What?" The psychic looked annoyed "I said Emily I-" Before she could continue a strange noise was heard behind some bushes, all three of them froze.

"Stay here Teukie." Kibum took a step away from Leeteuk but before he could go any further Leeteuk grabed his arm "Don't leave me!" Kibum gave him a quick smile "I won't take long I promise." He gave him a quick peck on the cheek "But what if E-" He let his hand brush against Leeteuk's cheek "I'll be fine Teukie." And with that Kibum let his hand drop from Leeteuk's cheek as he walked away.

Leeteuk felt a shiver of pure dread run down his spine, something felt wrong really wrong. He tried to calm himself down but deep down he knew something bad was going to happen he just hoped to him and not Kibum.

If Leeteuk would have taken his eyes off of the bushes then maybe he would have seen the Psychic quietly approach him "Leeteuk?" He wasn't even able to listen to her as his heart pounded in his ears. She smiled as she lifted up the fallen branch he had picked up, oh this was too easy she thought as she swung down.

"Oh god why is Kibum taking so long!" Those where his last thoughts as an excruciating pain radiated from his head and before he knew it everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Kibum felt like his heart stopped when he heard Leeteuk cry out in pain "Damn it!" He ran back as fast as he could while mentally scolding himself for leaving his boyfriend unprotected and scared "I shouldn't have left him! Damn it Kibum!"

He got there just in time to see the psychic standing over a bleeding Leeteuk, Kibum felt rage rush through his body without warning as he pushed the psychic off of Leeteuk. "What the hell!?" Kibum couldn't make sense to what was happening exactly. Even if he did all he cared about was Leeteuk "Teukie? Please wake up. Leeteuk!"

Only having Leeteuk moan in pain sent Kibum into action as he took out his cell phone to call for help. Kibum silently cursed as his fingers shook as he tried to dial for an ambulance, just as he was about to press call a strong wind rush through the park and lightning crashed through the sky. Kibum heard the psychic scream as she was tossed by a very pissed off looking Emily.

Kibum dropped his phone as he crouched down to protect Leeteuk from Emily. Emily eyes locked on the unconscious body of Leeteuk and Kibum swore Emily could start a fire with a single glance with how angry her eyes looked. Suddenly she was in front of Kibum as she whispered "Run."

Kibum shook his head trying to clear it because he was pretty sure he heard wrong. When Emily saw him not move an inch she screamed "Run!" And that's when Kibum snapped back to reality as he picked up Leeteuk and ran as fast as he could towards the dorm.

Leeteuk felt like he had the worst headache ever as he woke up. Leeteuk looked around just to realize he was in his own room "How the hell did I get here?" He thought just as his eyes landed on a person not sitting that far away from his bed, his body slumped forward fast asleep "Henry is that you?" Leeteuk tried to sit up when he heard a different voice "Leeteuk you are finally awake!"

Leeteuk jumped up in surprise "Zhou Mi?" Zhou Mi smiled as he sat down "How are you feeling?" Leeteuk shook his head in confusion "What are you doing here with Henry?" Just a Zhou Mi was about to answer another voice spoke up.

"Hyung you're awake!" With that said Henry launched himself into Leeteuk's arms. Leeteuk laughed at how adorable Henry was "I'm fine just a little headache, but what are you guys doing here?" Henry let go of Leeteuk and took a seat next to Zhou Mi "Well we were already planning on visiting this weekend when Heechul called us and said to-"

"Wait where is Kibum!?" Leeteuk's breathing became fast and uneven as fear seeped into his body. "Leeteuk calm down please, Kibum is fine he just had to go to a photo shoot." Zhou Mi explained as fast as he could to keep Leeteuk from injuring himself even more.

"So he is safe?" Henry giggled at Leeteuk's protectiveness over Kibum "Yes he is that's why Heechul hyung called us to stay with you while they are away." Leeteuk slumped back into the bed "That's good."

Henry smile grew as he remembered something that happened earlier "You should have seen Kibum in the morning!" Zhou Mi tried to muffle his laugh as he remembered what Henry was talking about, Leeteuk just smiled at them "What he do?"

"We had to literally push him out of here for him to actually leave." Leeteuk smiled that sounded just like Kibum but Leeteuk's smile disappeared as some blurred images of them in the park flashed before his eyes "Wait what happened in the park?"

Zhou Mi and Henry lost their smiles as well; the rest of the members had told them what was going on in the dorm. "Well Kibum hyung said that-" Before Henry could continue Zhou Mi covered his mouth with his hand "Um Kibum said not to tell you anything because he wanted to tell you himself later when he got home." Leeteuk pouted "But I want to know now." Zhou Mi shook his head "Sorry hyung we promised Kibum." Henry ducked his head to avoid Zhou Mi's glare for almost breaking his promise.

The three of them talked and talked until Leeteuk was fast asleep again. "Sorry Mimi." Henry whispered once the where in the living room "For what?" Henry looked down "For almost breaking my promise." Zhou Mi smiled "Its fine Henry I know how you get especially since you haven't seen Leeteuk for awhile now."

Leeteuk woke up alone a few hours later to what he thought where the members coming home from the noise coming behind his bedroom door. Just as he sat up he saw his door open very slowly only for Kibum to walk in.

"Kibum! You're home!" Leeteuk couldn't help it he had missed him all day. Kibum smiled as he climbed next to Leeteuk just to scope him in his arms "Does your head still hurt." Leeteuk let out a content sigh "No just when I touch the bump… Kibum can I ask you something?" Kibum just nodded.

"What exactly happened at the park?" Kibum tighten his arms around Leeteuk "What do you remember?" Leeteuk bit his lip as he thought for a few seconds "Not much just that we were about to leave when we heard something and you went to check it out but the last thing I remember is this pain in my head then nothing."

Kibum very softly kissed the spot where Leeteuk was hit "I'm so sorry Teukie for leaving you knowing you where scared." Leeteuk just nuzzled his nose into Kibum's neck "Its fine Bummie you where just trying to protect me, but what happened to the psychic?" Kibum shifted into a more comfortable position so Leeteuk was practically sitting on his lap.

"I really don't know how to answer that Teukie." Leeteuk looked down at their intertwined hands "I hope she's ok…" Leeteuk felt Kibum stiffen at his words confused he turned his eyes upward to look at Kibum properly.

"You don't remember do you?" Leeteuk frowned "Remember what?" Kibum gritted his teeth when he answered "She was the one who hit you?" Leeteuk blinked once he couldn't believe what Kibum had just told him "What?" He heard Kibum take a deep breath "She was the one who hit you." Leeteuk began to stutter as he tried to make sense of the words coming out of Kibum.

"Are you sure I mean Emily could have been you know…" Kibum shook his head "I don't think so Emily appeared and threw across the park… but the weird thing is she told me to run." Leeteuk eyebrows furrowed "She told you to run?" Kibum rubbed his temple with his free hand "Yeah and I don't know why she didn't just throw me and take you."Leeteuk had nothing more to add his mind couldn't process the fact that Emily had kind of saved them.

Seeing the makeup Kibum had around his eyes smudge Leeteuk untangeled himself from Kibum "You need to clean yourself up Bummie." Kibum let himself pout "But I don't want to leave you." Leeteuk pinched his cheek "No whinning now go or else you won't be sleeping here with me tonight." Kibum groaned and rolled off the bed "Fine you win!"

Leeteuk stretched himself out when he heard the door open "Hyung are you asleep?" Leeteuk opened his eyes to see Henry looking intently at him "Henry what's wrong?" He saw the younger mans lip tremble "Hyung I- I don't know what to do anymore!" Leeteuk blinked in surprise "Henry come here." Holding in his sobs Henry does what he is told and lets Leeteuk hug him like a mother would to her child. "What's wrong Henry? You know I'm always here when you need someone to talk to."

"I know hyung it's just that…" Suddenly Heechul came in "Henry we have been looking everywhere for you some on." Henry looked sown he didn't feel like going out anymore he just wanted to be held "I don't want to hyung…" Heechul glared at him "If you don't come out in the next five minutes I will personally make your vacation miserable!" With that threat in the air Heechul skipped out of the room. Leeteuk smiled at Heechul's antics he knew that was his own way of cheering up Henry "Go on we can talk tomorrow since I don't have a schedule." Henry smiled "Thank you hyung!"

Kibum came back into his and Leeteuk's room about five minutes after everybody left. They had asked him to join them but he had again refused to leave Leeteuk alone. "Finally you're out!" Was the first thing Leeteuk said once Kibum walked in "Not my fault I took long. Now come here." He grabed a now squealing Leeteuk into his arms "You owe me for making me leave you."

Leeteuk shook his head as he covered his lips with his hand in an attempt to block Kibums lips from his own. "Noooo I don't." Kibum carefully threw Leeteuk onto the bed still mindful of his injured head "Oh but you do." Kibum smirked as he pinned Leeteuk's arms onto the mattress, Kibum swore his heart could stop with the smile Leeteuk had on his face.

Suddenly he saw all the color drain from Leeteuk's face as his smile also disappeared. Sensing something was behind him he slowly turned his head to find Emily standing at the foot of the bed her pitch black eyes locked on Leeteuk as she opened her mouth to speak.


	25. Chapter 25

Kibum quickly put Leeteuk behind his back trying his best to protect Leeteuk from Emily. "What the hell do you want!?" Emily eyes snapped to meet his unflinching gaze as she took a step forward "I want to talk to you both." Kibum felt Leeteuk begin to shake form fear "Well we don't so you better leave now!" Emily just shook her head.

Kibum felt something wet hit his neck and as he peeked at Leeteuk he realized that his hyung had started to cry and that really pissed him of "You better get the hell away from us because I swear to god if you hurt Leeteuk I WILL find away to kill you!" At that moment something even more bizarre happened red tears started to pour out of Emily's eyes as she turned a pleading gaze to the frightened Leeteuk.

"Please you don't understand!" Kibum winced at how high pitched her voice went. Leeteuk had no idea what was going on right in front of his eyes the ghost that had been haunting him none stop was crying her eyes out and for some unknown reason he felt bad for her. He let go of Kibum's shoulders that he hadn't realize he had been gripping them with bruising force. "Please just hear me out!" Leeteuk found himself nodding for some strange reason I guess you could call it his motherly instincts turned on.

Kibum stared open mouth at how Leeteuk walked nodded and walked towards Emily as if she was not dangerous at all. Without hesitation he pulled Leeteuk back into his chest and gripped his waist to prevent him from going anywhere near her.

"We- we found your letters." Leeteuk slap a hand in front of his mouth keeping him from saying anything else but he couldn't help it the horrifying aura was missing from Emily right now he could just feel sadness radian off of her. Kibum had no idea what had gotten into his boyfriend but he had to admit something felt different about Emily's presence he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

"Please listen I don't have much time before she get back!" Leeteuk tilted his head in confusion "Who gets back?" Emily wiped her tears away as her eyes hardened "You will know soon enough…" Kibum had an idea where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"I can't say anymore without her noticing please I beg you read this once I leave please." She laid a single envelope on the bed and threw one last pleading glace toward Leeteuk before she disappeared. Leeteuk was terrified to move of fear that she might come back and rip him away from Kibum.

Lucky for Leeteuk, Kibum was already opening the envelope with caution "Bummie be careful it might be a trap." Kibum gave him a small smile that somewhat calmed Leeteuk's racing heart. Leeteuk was now patiently waiting for Kibum to read the letter out loud when his heart was sent into over drive as he heard Kibum let out a surprise gasp as the letter fell on the floor.

Leeteuk reached for it wanting to know what because Kibum to lose his color so quickly since Kibum usually kept his composure during times like these. With a shaking hand Leeteuk slowly brought the letter to his face to read it and as soon as he did he felt like he was going to be sick as he felt goose bumps rise in his arms.

The letter inside was simple enough yet it was the most terrifying thing Leeteuk could have ever read, all the letter said was 'The psychic will KILL YOU…'

Leeteuk shook his head Heechul had been right after the meeting they both had with her Heechul kept complaining on how he didn't like her…

*Flashback*

"Hyung I don't trust her." Leeteuk just laughed "Only because she insulted you earlier by saying that she didn't trust you!" Heechul hissed "That's not true! But seriously Leeteuk something doesn't seem right." Leeteuk just shook his head not really listening to Heechul's complaining anymore his mind wandering to the attic.

"Leeteuk did you just hear what I just said!" Leeteuk glared at Heechul for startling him out of his thoughts "What now Heechul?" Heechul groaned "Hyung just promise me you won't ever and I mean ever meet with her b yourself." At the time Leeteuk thought nothing of it but made the promise none the less.

*End of flashback*

Leeteuk groaned Heechul had been right a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of him actually going to go see the psychic by himself what would have she done to him… He was brought back to the real world as Kibum spoke "Wait how can we be sure Emily is not possessing her? It's not like we can trust her." Leeteuk let another frustrated groan leave his lips everything kept getting more and more complicated.

Suddenly Leeteuk saw that the letter word had changed into something else "Kibum look!" Kibum eyes looked panic stricken when he saw the letter. 'Come to the attic I will explain everything' was all it said now, Leeteuk looked at Kibum with fearful eyes "Should we go Bummie?" Kibum had no idea what would be the right choice "It could be a trap… maybe I should go in alone"

Leeteuk eyes widen as he gripped Kibum's hand "Don't you dare! You promised you wouldn't leave me alone again!" Kibum shook his head "I'm sorry Teukie but I can't let you get hurt again." Now tears where streaming down Leeteuk's face "Please Bummie let me go with you, please! She might do something to you!" Kibum's heart broke at seeing Leeteuk cry especially when he knew he was the reason for the tears "Teukie please don't cry."

Leeteuk buried his tear stained face in Kibum's neck "Then don't go by yourself Bummie please." Kibum groaned "Fine but if anything happens to you I swear I will lose it."

The walk to the attic was a silent one both to lost in thought as to what Emily might have in store for them. Leeteuk couldn't believe they were actually going to meet up with Emily willingly in her domain. As Kibum reached for the door knob Leeteuk sent one last prayer as he tighten his hold on Kibum's hand afraid of letting him go.

Once inside the attic everything seemed eerie silent all you could hear was their jagged breathing. Suddenly Emily appeared a few feet away from them "You came." Those where the last words Kibum remembered hearing as darkness surrounded him.

Leeteuk watched in horror as Kibum's body hit the floor "B-Bu-Bummie… Bummie! Oh god! Kibum wake up! Please I beg you don't leave me alone! Please!" He saw Emily come closer to Kibums body. "Don't you dare touch him!" Emily just gave him a sad smile "Sorry for this." Leeteuk suddenly felt an immense pain explode behind his eyes as he felt himself fall besides Kibums unconscious body.


	26. Chapter 26

Leeteuk felt himself being shaken awake by someone "Leeteuk wake up. Please wake up." Leeteuk moaned as he opened his eyes "K-kibum?" Suddenly he was being crushed by Kibum "Oh thank God you're alright!" Leeteuk didn't dare to move an inch "What happened?" He felt Kibum shake his head "I have no idea I just remember feeling a lot of pain in my head then the next thing I knew I was waking up here.

Leeteuk looked around as his heart dropped "Where exactly are we?

Kibum let Leeteuk go so he could stand up "I don't know Teukie the last thing I know for sure is that we were on our way to meet Emily in the attic." Leeteuk smacked Kibum lightly "And you wanted to come alone!" Kibum flinched at imagining how frantic Leeteuk would have gotten if he had found him unconscious on the floor.

Kibum gave him a small smile "Sorry Teukie. Now to figure out where we are?"

They looked around the small room which only contained a couch, a small tv and some paintings hanging on the wall; no door or window was visible anywhere. Kibum was suddenly struck with an idea "Start taking down the painting maybe there is like a door or at least a window."

One by one the paintings were being pulled off as Kibum was taking one down Leeteuk was struggling with a bigger one. Finally when he got it down he nearly screamed for joy he quickly opened it and step through it cautiously not wanting to alert Kibum just in case there was something much worse inside the room.

"Did you find anything Teukie?" At not hearing a response Kibum was about to turn around only to hear Leeteuk's scream "Kibum!"

Kibum made a dash to the open door as he burst through it he saw Leeteuk on the floor with his knees against his chest as his breathing got even more ragged. "Leeteuk! What's wrong?" With a shaking finger Leeteuk pointed at the wall next to him. A gasp escaped Kibum's lips as he saw it, the whole wall was covered with pictures of Leeteuk. Kibum felt his heart thump even more loudly as he took in all the photos.

He himself was feeling light headed as he saw pictures that where fan taken with Leeteuk with another member in it but what was more disturbing was that there was a big angry red 'X' on all the members except Leeteuk. He was brought back to his senses when he heard heartwrenching sobs coming from his boyfriend.

"Teukie? Hey it's going to be ok." Kibum was afraid Leeteuk was going to start hyper ventilating if he didn't calm him down soon. "Hyung look at me. It's going to be fine I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone come near you that will harm you." Leeteuk gripped Kibum's arms with bruising force "But who could…K-kibum…"

Leeteuk buried his face in Kibum's neck just as a cold breeze hit Kibums back, Kibum stiffened knowing Emily was behind him. He slowly turned around knowing that they were completely at Emily's mercy. "What the hell is this!?" Kibum felt his rage on the verge of spilling at any moment. He was tried of having Leeteuk scared and crying most of the time.

Emily gave them a sad smile "Sorry I had to show you this especially like this. But you had to see it." A sob escaped the terrified Leeteuk who was now almost completely plastered to Kibum's back afraid to let him go. "And what the hell are we looking at? Your sick obsession with Leeteuk!"

A skin crawling laugh escaped Emily's white lips "Not mine." Kibum swallowed hard trying to keep his composeure that was quickly slipping "Then whose?" Emily smiled as she floated closer to Kibum "I think you already figure that out." Kibum felt his skin crawl as Emily let her hand glide down Kibum's cheek.

Kibum turned his head not liking the ice like hand against his skin at all "Don't touch me." Emily laughed as she backed off "So handsome." Her eyes flashed red and suddenly Kibum was hurled across the room. Leeteuk screamed as Kibum was ripped from his arms and slammed against the wall. Leeteuk felt like a hand gripped his heart when Kibum didn't stand back up.

Emily gasped as she clutched her head "She is mad you guys better go." She walked closer to Leeteuk and handed him something, another envelope. "Sorry for this sweetie." Leeteuk wanted to scream but before he got the chance once again everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

Leeteuk sat up with a loud gasp as he quickly tried to find Kibum only to find him still trying to get up on shaky arms. "Kibum?" When Kibum turned his face towards Leeteuk he saw a bruise forming on his forehead.

Kibum cradled his head in his arms "Ugh I think I'm getting a headache." Leeteuk helped him up as they tried to walk as fast as they could out the attic. When they finally got downstairs Leeteuk saw how Kibum swayed on his feet "Bummie you should rest."

Kibum frowned and immediately shook his head only to end up hissing as he felt it throb with pain. Leeteuk's frowned deepened "You see you need to rest." But Kibum being Kibum had to argue back "No, the one who needs to rest is you Teukie. I know you are emotionally drained."

Leeteuk smiled at him "Fine then lets both go to bed." Kibum started to walk towards their bedroom when he remembered something "Wait I thought she gave you something." Leeteuk bit his lip and nodded "Yeah she did… but I don't think I have enough strength to deal with it right now. Can we do that tomorrow?" Kibum just nodded as he kissed Leeteuks forehead.

After Leeteuk practically forced Kibum to swallow some pain killers for his head they both drifted off to dreamland as an attempt of escaping the harsh reality that was waiting for them when they would have to read the letter the next day.

Leeteuk felt like he only slept 2 hours max when he heard a faint knock on the bedroom door, he groaned and buried his face in Kibum's neck and tried to ignore the knocking thinking that if he didn't make a sound the person would just go away. And to Leeteuk's happiness the knocking stopped after the third try.

Leeteuk was being lulled back to sleep by Kibum's heartbeat when he heard faint cries coming from the living room. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion "It's too early for the members to be back already." Leeteuk thought as he wiggled himself free from Kibum's arms.

Tip toeing he made his way to the living room only to find a crying Henry on the couch. "Henry?" At hearing his name Henry jumped in fright which made him crash to the floor "Hyung! You scared me!" Henry tried to wipe his eyes as quickly as possible not wanting Leeteuk to see him like that. Leeteuk gave him a small smile "Sorry Henry… are you ok?"

Henry forced himself to smile "Of course hyung why wouldn't I be." Leeteuk sat himself next to Henry on the floor "Come on Henry I know something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." At hearing this Henry's eyes began to water again "Hyung it hurts." Leeteuk's eyes widen 'did Henry get hurt on his way here' Leeteuk thought "Where does it hurt?"

Henry grabbed onto his chest "It hurts in there hyung so much!" That's when Henry's tears came pouring down. Leeteuk was taken by surprise but didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug "Shhh Henry its going to be ok. Just tell me why?" Henry hiccupped as he tried to answer Leeteuk "Zhou Mi he… he… he just." Henry became a sobbing mess in Leeteuk's arms.

Leeteuk never stopped rubbing Henry's back to at least try to calm him down a bit "What did Zhou Mi do?" Henry looked down and refused to lock eyes with his hyung "He likes Kyuhyun." Leeteuk couldn't help the smiled that made its way to his lips "Oh Henry." He ruffled the younger ones hair affectionately "He doesn't."

Henry frowned "Yes he does!" Leeteuk didn't even try to stop the chuckle that escaped his lips "Trust me he doesn't." Henry shook his head "But he is always with him." Leeteuk wiped the still falling tears from Henry's face "He just enjoys his company, plus I am pretty sure Zhou Mi has his eyes set on somebody else."

Henry's face scrunched up in pain as more tears broke free "You're suppose to make me feel better hyung!" Leeteuk just shook his head "I meant you!" Henry went completely still in Leeteuk's arms "What?" Leeteuk pinched his cheek "Ah innocent Henry have you not seen the way he looks at you?" Henry blushed as he shook his head. Leeteuk smiled "Trust me he is head over heels in love with you."

Leeteuk spent about another 30 minutes trying to convince Henry that Zhou Mi did like him and another hour to convince him that he should talk to Zhou Mi about it. Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep on the living room floor.

Kibum moved his arm around the bed trying to find Leeteuk's warm body coming back empty handed his mind went into over drive as he jumped out of bed. "Please don't tell me Emily took him or worse!" He was about to make a dash into the attic when some movement coming from the living room caught his eye. A smile of pure affection grazed Kibums face as he saw Henry and Leeteuk sleeping peacefully "At least something are still alright."


	28. Chapter 28

The next day when Leeteuk woke up he was gently tucked in his own bed; he sat up slowly trying to remember if he had gone back to bed. Leeteuk stumbled to the kitchen only to find Zhou Mi drinking what seemed to be a cup of coffee, since the rest of the members where at a variety show recording. "Morning Zhou Mi."

Zhou Mi barley nodded. Noticing this Leeteuk frowned and sat across from him on the kitchen table. "Mimi you alright?" Zhou Mi tried to smile "Yeah hyung." Leeteuk nudged him gently "If you're going to lie to me at least make it convincing." Zhou Mi just nodded and they fell into silence until Zhou Mi spoke without thinking.

"Why where you and Henry asleep in the living room?" Leeteuk eyes crinkled as he smiled "Why Mimi are you jealous?" Zhou Mi immediately blushed and shook his head "NO! Why would I be?" Leeteuk laughed "Calm down I was just joking but I think you are by that outburts." Zhou Mi's face became even redder if that was even possible. "I am not! I was just courious."

Suddenly Leeteuk was hit with an idea "Well we were just talking." Leeteuk swore he saw he saw Zhou Mi's ears rise with interest. "Oh, anything in particular?" Leeteuk smiled at how Zhou Mi tried to fake the indifference in his voice. "Mmm not really he was just having trouble in his love life."

Hearing this Zhou Mi started to choke on his coffee; Leeteuk ran to his side and started to pat his back. "You ok?" Zhou Mi nodded his head "His love life!?" His voice came out hoarse and low. Leeteuk just nodded as if was no big deal, Zhou Mi hands turned into fists "Anything else you can tell me." Leeteuk pretended to think and shook his head "Not really unless you want to know something specifically."

Zhou Mi groaned as he felt his face become hot again "What kind of troubles?" Leeteuk smirked "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Zhou Mi gawked at him "Are you serious? You know I can't!" Leeteuks smirked turned into a soft smile "Trust me you might actually like the answer you get." Zhou Mi visibly paled "But-" Leeteuk pushed him into where Henry was sleeping "Ah ah ah no buts." Without another word he shoved Zhou Mi into the room and slammed the door, making sure Henry woke up.

Leeteuk couldn't help but press his ear against the door and try to make out what was being said. A few minutes later a shriek followed by a thud made Leeteuk jerk away and land with his back to the floor. "Hyung! Teukie!" Leeteuk hesitated in interrupting them to make sure Henry was ok when he heard Zhou Mi speak "Henry calm down I just asked you a question!" Leeteuk giggled as he backed away from the door deciding to give them privacy and headed back to his room to wait until the rest of the members got home.

A few hours later Leeteuk was being woken up by what looked like a very angry Henry "Leeteuk hyung!" Leeteuk groggily sat up "Henry?" Suddenly Henry was hugging him so tight he felt like his lungs where getting crushed "Thank you so much hyung!" Leeteuk tried to pull away but failed "I take it you two are together now."

Henry tightened the hug even more "We are! I love you hyung! Thank you so much." Before Leeteuk could ask Henry to let him breathe they heard someone clear their throat. "I rather you not suffocate my boyfriend Henry." Kibum said with a smile. Henry blushed as he he quickly let go of Leeteuk "Sorry hyung, I'll be going now."

Seeing the huge smile Leeteuk had on his face Kibum couldn't help but ask "What was that about?" Leeteuk sighed as he walked toward Kibum "Nothing just that he has a date with Mimi." Kibum smiled "I take it that you had something to do with it." Leeteuk giggled "Maybe…"

Kibum was just finished eating when he noticed that the dorm was empty except for himself and Leeteuk. He groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands when he thought of what he was about to say to Leeteuk.

Kibum found Leeteuk in the living room watching a show "Teukie?" Leeteuk looked up to see a very guilty looking Kibum. "Whats wrong?" Kibum turned off the tv before sitting down next to Leeteuk "I don't want to ruin your good mode Teukie but… we need to read that letter." Leeteuk pouted "I know, come on it's in our room."

They sat down on the bed facing each other "Bummie can you read it… I'm scared." Kibum eyes softened as he pulled Leeteuk onto his lap "Come on we will read it together." Leeteuk took a deep breath before he opened the letter.


	29. Chapter 29

Leeteuk had trouble opening the letter since his hands couldn't stop shaking. Kibum gently took the letter from Leeteuk's hands "I'll do it hyung." Leeteuk just gave him a small grateful smile "Thanks Bummie but be careful." Leeteuk should have now the second those words left his mouth something bad was going to happen.

As soon as Kibum opened the letter he screamed in pain as it immediately burst into flames. Leeteuk jumped back at the sudden burst but quickly grabbed Kibum who had his hands cradled against his chest "Oh god Kibum are you ok? Come on we need to go to the hospital!"

Kibum shook his head immediately "No I'm fine." Leeteuk felt tears start to build up "No you're not! Please Kibum." Seeing the scared yet worried look Kibum nodded reluctantly "Fine."

At the hospital the doctor told to an almost hyperventilating Leeteuk that Kibum's burns where minor and would heal very quickly. At hearing this Leeteuk let out a big sigh of relief "So can I see him now?" The doctor just smiled "In a bit, he needs to get his wounds bandaged first." Leeteuk nodded and bowed to the doctor.

Leeteuk was pacing back and forth waiting for either the doctor or Kibum to come out when a nurse came out "Are you here for Kim Kibum?" Leeteuk nodded "Yes." The nurse gave him a sweet smile "Please follow me." Leeteuk was about to follow her when he noticed she walked the opposite way from where he knew Kibum was. "Um isent Kibum's room the other way?"

The nurse giggled at Leeteuk's adorable confused face "They moved him into another room." Leeteuk felt a light blush color his cheeks "Oh." The nurse led him into a room at the other end of the hallway "Right this way." Leeteuk walks in the room to find an empty bed and no Kibum either.

"Uh excuse me but where is Ki-" Suddenly he feels something very pointy hit his neck. His hand immediately goes to grab his neck and what he finds makes his body fill with dread. With a gasp he pulls the needle out as quickly as he can but it is too late as he sees the room start to spin "Kibum". He tries to walk forward but he quickly falls to the floor.

"Now you'll be ONLY with me… forever." Leeteuk knew that voice from somewhere he just couldn't seem to remember from where as the darkness quickly claimed him. The psychic quickly smiled as she turned to look at the unconscious nurse and Leeteuk "Hopefully nobody will find her any time soon."

Meanwhile Kibum was getting a bad feeling as he was waiting for Leeteuk to come and see him, it had been five minutes ago that the doctor had left to go get Leeteuk. Finally the door opened only to be the doctor to Kibum's disappointment "Where's Leeteuk?" The doctor gave him a weary look "I'm sorry but I think your friend went to the cafeteria but don't worry as soon as I see him I'll tell him to come get you."

Kibum felt a pang in his heart he knew something was wrong "Are you sure he isn't out there?" The doctor gave him a small smile "I'm sorry I know you would like to go home but he isn't there." Kibum bit his lip "Then can I go look for him?" The doctor looked at him for a brief period of time "Alright but be careful woth your hands."

Kibum bowed and thanked the doctor before almost breaking into a run as his eyes quickly tried to find Leeteuk in the waiting area. His fear only increased when he realized Leeteuk wasn't there. He made his way down the hallway trying to spot his hyung, just as he was about to turn back he heard a lot of noise and curses coming from a room not far from where he is standing.

As he walks closer to the door he recognizes the voice of the psychic and immediately opens the door. A gasp escapes his lips when he sees a nurse on the floor and the psychic almost cuddling with a very pale looking Leeteuk "What the hell are you doing?" The psychic quickly stood up "What are you doing here!?"

Kibum ignored her as he pushed her aside and knelt next to Leeteuk ready to pick him up when he felt her pierce some kind of liquid in his neck. "What did you do!?" She just gave him a sick smile "You'll never see Leeteuk ever again."

Kibum tried to pick Leeteuk up but he was quickly losing his strength, he tightened his hold on his hyung's hand as his vision became more blurred ignoring the sting of pain it causes his injuries "I'm sorry Leeteuk…" the last thing he feels is Leeteuk's hand being ripped from his grasp before he sees nothing but darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

When Kibum finally opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. He groaned as he tried to stand up, his head was pounding. "Kibum?"

Kibum turned and blinked a couple of times until he saw ryeowook's face come into focus "Hyung what are you doing here?"

Ryeowook smiled at him "Looking after you but don't worry all the members will visit after their schedule is done."

Kibum looked around and saw that he was in the hospital but he couldn't remember how he got there as hard as he tried he didn't remember being in an accident.

"Why am I here?"

Ryeowook shrugged "As far as I know you passed out in one of the rooms but I don't know exactly what happened to your hands."

Kibum looked at his bandaged wondering what he did to injure them 'what the hell happened?'

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Kibum shook his head, something was nagging at him but he just shook it off.

"Are you here alone?"

"No Kyuhyun is here with me but he is in the cafeteria since we haven't eaten yet." Suddenly a flash of Leeteuk crossed his vision at the mention of this and a horrible feeling settled in his stomach.

"Hyung do you know where-" Kyuhyun suddenly came in the room cutting Kibum off.

"You're awake!" He gave him a smile "The doctor said you can go home with us. Unless you want to spend the night here."

Kibum shook his head "You know I don't like hospitals."

Kyuhuyn laughed as he handed Ryeowook his food "Don't you mean scared of them? Anyways how in the world did you burn your hands?"

Kibum looked from him to his hands and back to Kyuhuyn "Burned them?"

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah the doctor said you came in with Leeteuk to treat the burns. By the way where is Leeteuk I haven't seen him."

Suddenly Kibum remembered an unconscious Leeteuk in the psychic's arms. As quickly as he could he got out of bed "We need to go now!"

Ryeowook frowned "But we barley are going to eat."

Kibum glared at him "I. Don't. Care! We need to go. NOW!" Ryeowook jumped in surprise his eyes going wide.

"Don't scream at Ryeowook! What's wrong with you?" Kibum suddenly felt his eyes get filled with tears "She took him… she took him!"

Kyuhyun stood up and grabbed Kibum by the shoulder "Calm down who took who?" Kibum ripped Kyuhuyn's hand away from him "The psychic has LEETEUK!"

The room fell silent at Kibum's outburst only to be interrupted by Ryeowooks sniffles "She took him?"

Kyuhyun took a deep breath he had to calm himself down because there needed at least one of them to be calm and by the looks of it Kibum looked like he was about to lose it.

"Ok let's head back to the door and maybe we can-"

Kibum was already changing into his regular clothe "I need to find Emily." Without waiting for the others he headed to the front desk to get discharged.

Ryeowook had called Heechul and told him what happened "Ok Wookie please calm down I'm sure we'll find him. As soon as we are done here we will head back to the dorm. Oh and please keep an eye on Kibum."

"Of course hyung, he looks really upset and pissed off."

As soon as Kibum opened the dorm he ran straight to the attic yelling Emily's name as loud as he could.

"Emily you son of a bitch! Emily! I know you're here!" Kibum felt the tears flow down his face; he couldn't bear to lose Leeteuk.

"Hyung calm down at least wait until the others get here." Kyuhyun tried to pull Kibum out of the attic only to be roughly pushed by Kibum.

"I can't she can do something to Leeteuk if I wait!"

"Kibum please-" Suddenly Ryeowook just passed out "Ryeowook!" fear pierced Kyuhyun right away.

"Sorry but I can't have an audience." Emily said as she touched Kyuhyun's forehead to put him in a deep sleep.

"Where is he!?" Kibum had the sudden urge to grab her but knew it was useless. She quickly made her way towards him "Didn't you read my letter?"

Kibum wiped his tears as best he could "No because it kind of exploded in my hands!" Kibum took one step towards her "Now where is my boyfriend!?"

Emily frowned "This is not good she got him…"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Kibum was quickly losing his patients wanting nothing but to have Leeteuk back in his arms.

"My sister…"


	31. Chapter 31

Leeteuk woke up to someone calling him "Kibum?" As he tried to shook his head to clear the fuzziness of his vision he felt a sharp pang of pain in his neck and as he tried to rub the pain away with his hand he found that he couldn't. His hands where bound to the chair he sat on.

Panic and fear struck him with full force as one specific nightmare came into mind "Kibum!"

A laugh made him stop his scream for help "Oh he won't hear you in fact he doesn't even know where you are."

Leeteuk bit his lip, he didn't want her to see his lip quiver "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you!?"

The psychic smiled "I love you Leeteuk."

Leeteuk opened his mouth as if to say something but immediately closed it and shook his head not trusting his voice. She giggled "Oh don't be so surprised! You're irresistible!"

Leeteuk swallowed the hysterical sobs that where trying to climb out his mouth, he try to take calming breathes which had absolutely no effect before he spoke again "But why Emily?"

The psychic's eyes suddenly grew furious "Because she deserves all the pain for what she did!"

Leeteuk felt a shiver run down his spine at how strongly the Psychic's eye where "And what exactly was that?"

A hand flew to Leeteuk's hair and yanked hard ripping a cry of pain from him "Oh wouldn't you like to know. Well… since we finally have as much time as I want with you, you might as well know your future wife's past."

Leeteuk blenched at hearing that "Future wife!?" _Oh god please let Kibum find me before its to late!_

She giggled "Of course now listen well because you will only hear this once. Everything happened when she was still alive a few years back…

_*Flashback*_

_"Emily hurry up! We can't be late again! You know what mom will do."_

_Emily came running down the stairs with a huge smile gracing her face "Calm down Anna I was just getting ready."_

_Anna just stared at her "Why are you all smiley today?"_

_Emily shrugged "I don't know I just have a feeling that today will be a great day."_

_Anna rolled her eyes "Not if we don't go help mom out at the store on time, no let's go I don't want to get scolded again because of you."_

_Emily gave Anna a puppy pout "But I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving!"_

_Anna scoffed "No way, you stay and eat but I'm leaving I don't want to be grounded for another week."_

_"But-"_

_Anna cut Emily off by slamming the door as she rushed out of the house. She breathed a sigh of relief at least she was going to be on time. Anna looked at her watch and cursed under her breath she would have to run now if she wanted to be on time. "Aw come on! Damn you Emily!"_

_She broke into a run she hated being stuck in the house all because she was late to work. She was a few stores away when she bumped into somebody sending her to the pavement._

_"Oh I'm sorry miss."_

_Anna's breath got caught in her throat as she saw the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. With a heavy blush on her cheek's she took the strangers hand as he helped her up._

_"You ok miss? You seem a bit flushed."_

_Anna snapped back to reality "Uh y-yeah I-I'm fine thank you."_

_He gave her one last smile before walking away. As she entered the family store her mom screamed at her demanding to know why she was late again but Anna could barely hear her she was in cloud nine. She had never believed in love at first sight but now she did "I'm sorry mom."_

_Her mom grabbed her arm and pushed her to the cash register "Yeah sure you are, you're not going anywhere for the rest of the week!"_

_Hours had passed since the little accident and Anna still had a stupid smile on her face, she didn't even notice her mom complaining about her sister's absence. In fact she didn't even notice that her sister was missing that is until she was walking home._

_There on her parents living room sat her dream guy from early lips firmly attached to her sisters. She involuntarily let out a gasp which was heard by the couple, they broke apart both wearing blush on their cheeks._

_"Anna I'm glad you're home!" Emily ran up to Anna and dragged her to sit on the opposite couch from them._

_"Anna I want you to meet my boyfriend Lucas."_

_When those words left her lips Anna felt like she was ripped from cloud nine and violently crashed back down to earth. Tears pooled in her eyes as she tried her best to smile "Hi, I'm Anna. Emily's sister."_

_"Lucas."_

_He didn't even show any sign that he remembered her. How could he forget they met a few hours ago!_

_'Enjoy him for now my beloved sister because he will be mine no matter at what the cost…'_


	32. Chapter 32

_Not being able to stand seeing her sister with Lucas anymore she excused herself and ran up her room before the angry tears could spill. She threw herself in her bed gripping her pillow until her knuckles turned white. Her mind started to come up with ways to separate them. She quickly thought of a few plans when she heard her mother calling her for dinner._

_Each of her plans or ideas was quickly a disaster it seemed like nothing was going to separate them and that made her angry especially at her sister, what did Emily have that Anna didn't. Anna kept repeating this question over and over again as she walked down the empty street._

_Her mom had let her punishment go seeing her so sad the past couple of days. Anna briefly wonder why the streets where empty today when suddenly she was getting drenched under the rain. She ran in the first store she saw._

_Inside she looked around and saw what seemed to be a bookstore but something felt off about it, it was darken inside than any other bookstore that she had ever been to. She was starting to feel scared as she noticed that nobody was there when suddenly a lady came up to her._

_"How can I help you dear?" Anna almost jumped a foot in the air._

_"You scared me!" She blushed and quickly apologized for being rude._

_"It's alright dear, now what can I help you with?"_

_Anna just shook her head "Nothing really I just needed some shelter from the rain but thank you for asking."_

_The lady looked at Anna squinting her eyes at her "No you definitely need my help I can see that your heart is in pain."_

_Anna looked down "You can tell?"_

_The lady just nodded her head "Your eyes seem so sad. I bet I have something here that can help you."_

_Anna just looked at all the books around her "And how exactly is reading suppose to help me get a guy that is already taken?"_

_She just smiled at Anna "A lot more than you think if you get the right book, now does this fellow have a lover already?"_

_Anna felt her face burn in embarrassment 'why the hell am I telling this strange lady my problems?' "Yes… my sister…"_

_The lady clapped her hands "Ah! It's that way, don't worry I got just the thing!"_

_ With that she disappeared behind the counter Anna quickly turned around wanting nothing more than to get out, the lady was starting to creep her out. But Anna had barley taken a step when the lady was shoving a book in her hands._

_"This is exactly what you need dear."_

_Anna shifted awkwardly on her feet not knowing what to do as she stared a the black book now in her hands. "Um actually I don't have any money I'm sorry."_

_The lady laughed "None sense I am giving it to you as a gift."_

_Now Anna was confused "A gift… but why?"_

_She squeezed her hands "Because a pretty girl like you should never have pain in her eyes trust me I've been there, soon you will be happy."_

_Anna smiled at her "Then thank you but uh do I just do as it says or…"_

_"Just write open it and see for yourself when you get home now hurry the rain has stopped."_

_Anna bowed before running out the door shouting a "thank you" before she was outside._

_"I'll be the one thanking you dear…" A horrible smiled formed on the shop owner's face._

_Once in her room Anna immediately opened the black book and frowned "What the hell is this? Spells! What the hell am I suppose to do with this crap!?" She threw the book on her bed and pulled at her hair._

_ "this is what I get for listening to strangers!"_

_Anna bit her lip as she walked closer to the book "It wouldn't hurt to try right?"_

_With that in mind Anna opened the book and searched for a small easy spell she could try. She found one a few minutes later nothing major. (Use your imagination for the spell I can't think of none sorry.)_

_Anna cover her mouth as the book started to light up, she couldn't believe her eyes the spell worked. She jumped in excitement as she hugged the book tight to her chest._

_"Now nothing can stop me from being with Lucas!"_

_She quickly looked for the spell she desperately needed right now but the smile she wore quickly wiped off as she read on what she had to do to make the spell work._

_"I must possess the current lover's soul in some kind of accessory… wait I need to kill my own sister!"_

_She once again threw the book as if had burned her, sure she loved Lucas but no way was she ready to kill her sister she wasn't that sick and twisted._

_Months passed and Anna was becoming more and more depressed as she saw Emily and Lucas's love grow more and more. The one silver lining was that her mother wasn't too fond of Lucas being a possible candidate as a husband to Emily._

_Anna was ready to snap when she found out that Lucas had to leave for some time. Anna could have jumped for joy, she was already thinking of ways of following him so he could finally see that he was with the wrong girl._

_Of course she couldn't just go right after him so she waited a few months slowly becoming more and more angered as she had to hide letter after letter that he kept sending her. She finally had enough so she did what she had to do she lied to him by writing a letter posing as her sister telling him that she was about to be married._

_Anna never had dreamed to see Lucas again with the last letter she had send him much to her horror. Panic truck her hard as she saw him and Emily talking but the panic was quickly turned into pure rage as she saw them kiss._

_"Oh tonight is over."_


	33. Chapter 33

_Rage boiled through her blood as she witness her hands wounding around his neck, his hands tangling themselves in her hair. She stood up not being able to take it anymore at that moment her mind snapped from the pain._

_She hid behind a hidden building waiting for them to finish their special reunion a piece of glass held tightly on her bleeding hand._

_After what was probably an hour she heard them say their goodbyes, Anna felt her heart rate pick up._

_"Do you want me to walk you home?"_

_Anna held her breath as she pleaded that her sister refused she didn't want him to witness the brutal act she was about to commit._

_"No its fine plus if my mom see's us together this late she might have a heart attack."_

_Anna heard Lucas laugh "Alright just be careful… I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_Emily felt like she was walking on clouds finally after so many months of her not hearing anything from him he came back for her. She couldn't be happier but her smile faltered a bit when he told her about the letter she supposedly wrote him about her getting married to another man because he was richer. She felt guilt rush through her as her mind came up with her sister as the possible candidate for that letter._

_She heard his car leave and a sudden chill ran down her spine. She shook her head trying to dismiss the odd feeling that gathered in her stomach._

_She almost let out a scream when she saw someone step out of the alley towards until she saw it was only her sister Anna._

_"Oh god Anna you almost gave me a heart attack!"_

_Anna didn't say anything only walked closer to Emily and that when Emily saw a crazed look on her eyes and instinctively took a step back._

_"You ok Anna?"_

_Anna was suddenly wrapping her hands around Emily's neck "You took him from me!"_

_"Took who? Anna I can't breathe please let go!"_

_Anna laughed like a maniac "Who you ask who!? Lucas that's who I saw him first yet he fell for your slutty ass!"_

_Emily began to claw at Anna's hands as her lung screamed for air "Anna… please… I… can't… breathe!"_

_Anna threw Emily to the floor only to kick her in her stomach. Emily clutched her stomach as she felt like passing out from the lack of air and pain when she was turned roughly to face Anna._

_"Now he will be mine."_

_The last thing Emily did before everything went black was scream as the glass pierced her skin._

_*End of Flashback*_

"The thing I didn't expect after her death was Lucas committing suicide."

Leeteuk felt horrified as she was finish telling her story, his mouth threatened to drop to the floor from shock 'how can someone kill her own sister.'

"How long ago was this?" His voice came out small and shaky

Anna smiled "Mmm about 20 years before you were born."

"B-but you barley look over 20 years old!"

She walked toward him until her mouth was next to his ear "Why thank you."

Leeteuk shut his eyes as fear gripped him again "But how do I fit in all this?"

Anna's eyes glazed over in anger "I blame you for all this! Emily was suffering just fine until you moved in! I felt her getting a bit happier and happier each day as she watched how you cared so well to the other damned members! I knew I had to get you guys to either move out or have her hurt you, that why I had you have nightmares of her."

Leeteuk remembered how the first month they moved in the dorm actually felt like how until he started having the nightmares.

"So I pretended to be a psychic to give her a warning so when she refused to leave I was left with no choice but for her to hurt you the thing I didn't expect was for you to be so good looking and kind. So I had my fun hurting you and your members especially that Kibum but no matter what you and her stayed then I don't know when but I decided that I wanted you all to myself so I decided to look you up. And I fell in love all over again."

Leeteuk bit his lip in fear 'what if Kibum doesn't find me.' His eyes began to water at the thought of not being able to see them members or his family ever again.

"Don't worry Leeteuk we are going to have our happily ever after unlike last time."

Leeteuk began sobbing "But I don't want you I don't love you!"

"You won't have no choice."

Leeteuk's eyes widen as he saw the knife in her hand.

"We'll be together forever."


	34. Chapter 34

"Your sister!? How the hell is she your sister!?"

Emily actually flinched without her sister controlling her every move she was scared of Kibum because she knew he absolutely hated her for what she did to Leeteuk.

"She is a very powerful psychic, I would love to tell you the whole story behind it but if we don't hurry you might lose Leeteuk forever."

Kibum froze a terrified expression on his face "What do you mean lose him?"

"He might end up like me…"

Kibum felt his legs give out. His knee's hitting the floor "She is going to kill him?"

Emily bit her lip afraid that Kibum would just let the helpless feeling eat him alive so she knocked him on his side. "Snap out of it! I can get you there right now but I won't be able to help you after that. I'm bound to the house the only reason I could leave before was because of Anna."

Kibum scrambled back onto his feet his heart pounding with fear and adrenaline "How can I save Leeteuck?"

"You have to destroy her necklace inside is the power she uses to stay young and to control me once you smash that she will turn into dust and I'll finally be able to move on."

Guilt coiled around Kibum's heart at how bad he had treated her when it was all her sisters fault "I'm sorry Emily I-"

Emily shook her head "Its fine you didn't know, plus the time I was here without Anna it was fun watching you freak out over Leeteuk when you where alone with him."

Kibum felt his face flush at the memories of him hiding from the leader the first couple of times they stayed at the dorm alone together. But before he could give a proper response he felt the wind whip around him and as he took in his surrounding he hear Emily's voice whisper "Good Luck. Thank you both."

Kibum looked around trying to figure out where she had hidden Leeteuk when a scream ripped through the house, Kibum's muscles locking briefly in terror before he quickly made his way to where the scream came from.

Leeteuk felt tears run none stop down his face as she walked closer to him with the knife "Please don't do this please! I beg you!"

Anna was hearing none of that the crazy looked that had possessed her eyes the time she murdered her sister was back again as flashes of Kibum touching HER Leeteuk.

"Don't worry it will only hurt for awhile after that we can be together forever."

Anna ran the tip of the knife down his cheek and neck only stopping it at the base of his throat. She grinned at him but the smile was quickly whipped off when she saw a mark from Kibum on Leeteuk's neck.

"You are mine!" To prove her point she applied more pressure so the tip of the knife penetrated his skin letting some blood to flow out. Leeteuk screamed.

Anna pulled away to admire her mark, feeling satisfied she leaned into Leeteuk "Now I think it's time I kiss you without using one of your members."

Leeteuk tried to move his head but his efforts where useless as she crushed their lips together. A scream of protest was muffeled by her lips. More tears fell from his red puffy eyes when something caught his eye the door opening.

His body stiffened even more when he couldn't properly see who came in when all of a sudden he heard a crashing sound, Anna's lips where gone and she was on the floor glass around her head. Leeteuk blinked in surprise as he noticed another pair of legs in the room. He followed the up until he saw Kibum's enraged face looking down at Anna.

Tears of pure joy escaped from Leeteuk "Kibum you came!"

"Of course I did! You didn't think that I wouldn't find you right?"

Kibum quickly untied Leeteuk and as soon as he was free Leeteuk flew to Kibum squeezing him into a hug afraid to let him go. Kibum kissed Leeteuk's forehead before turning to Anna only to b pulled back by his shirt.

"Bummie no let's just go."

Kibum pried Leeteuk's hands from him "This is the only way she will ever leave us alone."

Leeteuk let his hand fall limp at his side as he watched Kibum walk closer to the unconcience Anna. Fear tore at Leeteuk's inside when he saw Kibum reach for Anna's necklace.

"Caught you!"

Anna grabbed Kibum's arm and slammed him on the floor a screamed ripped from his throat as the knife plunged into his stomach.


	35. Chapter 35

A terrified scream as Leeteuk saw the knife disappear into Kibum. He felt like his whole world collapsed around him, his body tense waiting for Kibum to scream in pain. Kibum shut his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did.

Kibum dared to crack an eye open only to widen them in horror. Then knife was indeed buried in his stomach but he felt nothing. Dazed and confused he looked up at Anna who was towering over him, she looked dazed and lost in her own thoughts.

At her distraction Kibum crawled next to a sobbing and shaking Leeteuk who just about screamed at seeing the knife in Kibum, luckily Kibum cover his mouth with his hand preventing Anna from snapping back to her senses.

Kibum quickly but quietly pulled the knife out to find that no blood was found on his clothes and apparantley no damage was done. A cry of protest left Leeteuk as he saw Kibum pull the knife and that's when Emily turned towards them her eyes blazing with rage.

Leeteuk saw her staring intently at Kibum and he knew that she would stop at nothing until she saw Kibum's blood so he jumped in front of him.

"Get the hell out of my way Leeteuk!"

Leeteuk shook his head, he had to protect Kibum no matter what he didn't think he could take watching Kibum get stabbed a second time. "I can't let you hurt him."

Anna let out a laugh "Fine then I guess I'll have to kill you first!"

Leeteuk bit his lip in fear but stayed in his place hoping that at least Kibum would escape. Leeteuk felt a hand on his leg it was Kibum begging him to move and with a heavy heart Leeteuk knew that if he died Kibum would shortly follow.

"Anna!"

All three of them froze at the sound of a new voice. Anna with wide eyes spun towards that voice and with a frightened cry fell to the floor dropping the knife.

"No you can't be here! You're dead!"

Leeteuk fell next to Kibum who quickly wrapped his arms around him as they both stared at what seemed to be Leeteuk's doppelganger only with slightly longer hair and a bleeding wound in the exact same place as where Kibum had gotten stabbed earlier. With a shiver Leeteuk knew it was Lucas.

"I am but because of you I have spent years only been able to look at Emily from afar. I can't let you do the same thing you did to me and your sister to someone else."

Sobs where coming out of Anna's shaking figure "Lucas please I love you only you! Please once I'm done you can return to life but please don't."

"You were going to kill me to bring him back!?" Kibum clamped a hand over Leeteuk's mouth not wanting to gain any more attention from the arguing pair in front of them.

Lucas gave a quick glance at the scared couple and decided to end things right away "I'm sorry Anna thing didn't have to be this way-"

That's when she exploded "Yes it did! You didn't even spare me a second glance when you where with HER! You where mine first but she stole you from me! I hate both of you!"

She suddenly turned towards Kibum and Leeteuk "If I could be happy then neither can you!" She picked up the knife she had dropped and took a step forwards before she screamed in pain and right before Kibum and Leeteuk's eyes turned into a pile of dust.

A very wide eyed and scared Kibum and Leeteuk stared at Lucas who was now holding a necklace with a broken star. With a sad smile he walked towards them.

"Thank you."

Before either of them ask for what he was gone as quickly as he had come. After several quiet seconds the reality set in on Leeteuk's mind, it was finally over.


	36. End

They were finally home after the traumatic day they just had as soon as they stepped into the dorm the members went frantic over Kibum's ripped shirt and Leeteuk's cuts and bruises. They both tried their best into calming the members down with no success until Heechul ordered everyone into the living room.

That's when Ryeowook spoke up "Where you go Kibum!? When me and Kyuhyun woke up you were gone! We almost called the police!"

"Calm down Wookie Emily just took me to where Anna had Leeteuk."

Now all the members were confused "Anna who the hell is Anna?"

Leeteuk groaned he so didn't want to have this discussion now all he wanted was to get cleaned up and then snuggle with Kibum now that he knew he was safe he wanted to enjoy it plus he didn't know how long he could keep his eyes open they were already beginning to feel very heavy . Sensing Leeteuk discomforted Kibum held his hand up signaling the members to be quiet.

"As much as we want to tell you guys the whole story we are tired how about tomorrow? Plus Leeteuk is the one who knows the whole story not me."

Heechul pouted he wanted to know now "But Kibum-" He stopped when he saw their leader already asleep on Kibum's shoulder. "Fine first thing tomorrow morning."

Kibum gave him a big but tired smile as he gently picked up Leeteuk to lay him down on his own bed. Kibum went ahead and took a shower first letting Leeteuk rest for awhile before he woke him up. But to Kibum's surprise when he went into the room Leeteuk was up and pouting.

"Why you leave me Bummie?"

Kibum gave him a small apologetic smile "You were sleeping and I wanted to shower. Sorry if I scared you. Come on you have to shower Teukie."

Leeteuk shook his head "I want to sleep some more."

"You can do that after you shower no come on."

Leeteuk groaned as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. His body shuddered as the hot water ran down his back he was just about to relax when flashes of earlier came rushing back. With shaking hands he quickly washed the shampoo of his hair and turned off the water.

Kibum was just closing his eyes when the door flew open and he found a shivering Leeteuk on his chest. Panic quickly coursed through his veins.

"What happened? You ok?"

Leeteuk blushed at his childish behavior "I just don't like being alone right now… I keep thinking Anna is going to get me."

"I'll never let that happen ever again as long as you are with me I'll protect you."

With that they both fell asleep and for the first time in weeks Leeteuk didn't have a nightmare at least for a few hours. Once the dorm was dead silent as all the members where now in dream land Leeteuk was awakened by something falling of the dresser next to him.

He quickly scanned the dark room not noticing anything out of place he snuggled back into the mattress and just as sleep was tugging his eye lids back shut he heard a whisper of his name.

"Leeteuk…"

He quickly sat up his heart pounding as he prayed that it was his imagination when he heard it again.

"Leeteuk…"

With a shaky hand he shook Kibum trying to wake him "Kibum wake up please."

Kibum just groaned as he tried to move away from whatever was trying to wake him up when he heard a little sqeak come out of Leeteuk did he actually open his eyes "Leeteuk why are you up?"

"I heard something… calling me"

Kibum sat up and hugged Leeteuk "Don't worry I'm here."

Suddenly a very pretty young woman was standing at the edge of their bed but something seemed oddly familiar about her,

"Emily?" Leeteuk couldn't help the fear he felt at seeing her again.

She smiled "I just wanted to say thank you before I go without your help me and Lucas would have never been able to move on."

Kibum gave her a small smile "You deserve to be happy after everything that happened to you."

"I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for what you guys had to go through especially you Leeteuk."

Leeteuk finally looked at her "You don't have to apologize for what your sister did I just hope you finally find peace."

Lucas suddenly appeared next to Emily a smile gracing his lips "Don't worry we will."

"And you Kibum take care of Leeteuk and make him happy."

With that said they both disappeared to hopefully a better place where they would be together. Kibum turned towards a teary eyed Leeteuk.

"What's wrong hyung?"

Leeteuk just shook his head "Nothing I'm just really happy that they finally get their happily ever after."

Kibum smiled at Leeteuk "I intend to keep my promise Teukie."

"What promise?"

Kibum smiled as he leaned towards Leeteuk a light blush covering his cheeks "To stay by your side and keep you safe."

Leeteuk felt his hear flutter finally they can be happy with no fear "I love you Bummie."

Kibum smiled brightened "Love you too hyung."

Kibum kissed Leeteuk feeling happy that Anna had finally left Leeteuk all to himself now and that she wasn't going to appear and ruin their moments anymore when suddenly the door flew open revealing a very pissed off Eunhyuk.

"Hyung Siwon won't stop flirting with Donghae!"

Leeteuk broke off the kiss a groan of protest escaping Kibum's lips "Eunhyuk shouldn't you guys be sleeping?"

"We were when Siwon suggested that the three of us watch a movie together but now he won't stop touching Donghae!"

Kibum scowled "Just drag your fish to bed."

"But-" Before Eunhyuk could finish Kibum had shoved him out the door. Leeteuk laughed at Kibum's annoyed expression.

"I guess things are back to normal."

Kibum just groaned again as he gathered Leeteuk in his arms as they both heard the argument outside.

"Calm down Eunhyuk I was just getting some popcorn. I know Donghae is yours and ouch don't hit me!"

They was some more noise before "LEETEUK HYUNG!" was screamed from a certain fishy's mouth.

"Yup thing are absolutely back to normal."


End file.
